


Труха

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Sex, Death, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Продолжение к "Грязной крови".https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361769События происходят через четыре года, Алекс - усовершенствованный солдат, одержимый местью.





	Труха

**Author's Note:**

> Я считаю "Грязную кровь" полноценно законченным рассказом, но я, как и Алекс - сентиментальная, не смогла отпустить мальчиков. Поэтому, продолжение для тех, кто не смог все оставить так как есть.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bwq-_CNVXY Саундтрек  
Бета: хочется жить https://fanfics.me/user219670

Женщина истошно завизжала, трясясь в руках и сбивая дрожью прицел пистолета с виска. Пришлось прижать дуло покрепче к голове.  
— Сдавайтесь, вы окружены! На пол пушки, иначе я ей мозги вышибу! — проорал Алекс, опасно скаля зубы. — Руки вверх!  
Одетые в экзоброню солдаты отпихивали ногами пистолеты и ружья, связывали руки охранникам общины. Гуателупская пала первой, как и предвещал Мэтт. Скептики прятались за ухмылками и признавали поражение. Вон, Зак все еще не мог поверить, что они прорвались. Поглядывал глупо из-под щитка шлема, бездумно стягивал наручниками чужие руки. Алекс без замаха стукнул прикладом пистолета по виску дамочку, и та замолкла, оседая в руках, принося относительную тишину в большой холл. На тридцатом уровне, как и четыре года назад, плавали рыбки и маленькие черепашки. Альмундо не изменял традициям. Хотя это ненадолго, его бездыханное тело уже вынесли из кабинета и скатали ковер, Мэтт назначит нового управляющего.  
С того времени, как Алекс получил крепкие руки, незамерзающее и не перегревающееся тело, прошла, кажется, вечность. Он научился драться, стрелять, скрываться. Его натаскивали три года, кололи наркотики, стимулирующие нервную систему. Он мог не спать сутками, не есть и не пить. Солдат, выносливый и беспощадный.  
В подкорке билось воспоминанием, не заглушённым веществами, отпечатанным на всю жизнь: когда закончится эта суета с завоеванием мирных подземных поселений, уволиться или сбежать, чтобы никто ни искал. Найти этого подлеца и вырезать ему сердце.  
* * *  
— А потом та телка сдалась и потекла, наконец! — загоготал Брэд, рассказывая историю своих очередных похождений по жилищам смирившихся и побежденных горожан.  
— В Монтерее красотки что надо, их берегли, наверное, к особому случаю, — выдохнул Зак, теряясь в своих воспоминаниях. — Малышка Рокси мне дала!  
Вояки заулюлюкали. Алекс поморщился, солдаты не гнушались пользоваться малолетними девчонками и юными мальчишками.  
Их собралось человек десять в просторной комнате, ранее предназначавшейся для отдыха административного персонала. На стенах мелькали приятные голограммы из прошлого, на полу был постлан пушистый серый ковер, а по периметру расположились мягкие темно-бежевые диваны. По всей комнате в хаотичном порядке раскинулись кресла-груши, напоминая собой мешки с тряпьем. Солдаты воспользовались удобствами и расселись кто где, кто на диване, кто на утопающем под задницей мешке. Они добрались до города Гвадалахара, и он был седьмым по счету. Внутренне города особо не отличались друг от друга: делились на уровни, сверкали солнечными батареями на поверхности. Менялись лишь расположение комнат, глубина города и начальство, управлявшее своей общиной. Они прошлись вдоль Мексиканского залива, как черная туча, несшая смерть. Странно, но люди в городах размякли и не были готовы к агрессивной и спонтанной атаке. Охрана на страже легко снималась снайперами, беспечно подставляя тела и головы. Нужно было все-таки отдать должное этому психу, Мэтту, с его фанатично настроенными планами, отличной тактикой и подготовкой атакующей силы. За два года до превращения плана в жизнь они исчезли из поля зрения городов, затаились в своих разрушенных домах, ютились в лабораториях и на месте выжженных пустынь, организовали полигон, гоняя солдат и днем и ночью. Мутировавшие гены отлично давали возможность использовать организм на полную силу.  
Командир выделил им сегодня выходной, разрешил расслабиться и выдал ящик местного пойла, мало отличавшегося от традиционной мексиканской текилы. Солдаты упивались в хлам, рассказывали пошлые истории и громко ржали. В горле жгло, заливалось в желудок огнем, и Алекс цедил спиртное из бокала мелкими глотками, пытаясь не напиться. Хотя так, казалось, было ещё хуже, опьянение накатывало волнами, туманя мозг.  
Зак грязно выругался и провалился в комковатое кресло рядом, ухмыльнулся, неоднозначно намекая, но Алекс повел плечом, отказываясь. Ещё чего не хватало, настроение было не то, и от предстоящей близости мутило горьким и кислым во рту. С Заком они перепихнулись лишь однажды, тоже пьяные, клянясь друг другу в единичном случае. Послезавтра опять выступать, стрелять и резать. От воинственных мыслей просыпался адреналин, но трахаться отчего-то не тянуло. Ещё три ходки, и можно будет попробовать удрать. Некоторые города сдавались без боя, и Мэтт смаковал скорую победу, Алекс же предвкушал скорый побег.  
* * *  
Девчонка была совсем юной, она проникновенно смотрела в глаза, опасаясь за свою жизнь. Что она разглядела в лице Алекса, тот сказать не смог, но она крепко схватила его за руку, привстала на носочки, зашептала, опаляя дыханием ухо:  
— Давай, вояка, сдавайся! У меня есть возможность достать машину, пошли — сбежим вместе…  
Так с помощью Энди Роллан он выбрался из Лос-Мочис, следующего завоеванного города после глупой текиловой попойки. Уселся во внушительный броневик и, снося на ходу защитные ворота, выехал на открытую жаркую местность. Песком задуло на стекло машины, шесть колес перемалывали камни, а в груди испуганной птицей билось сердце. Рядом визжала девчонка, передавая внутреннее адреналиновое состояние. Ее светлые волосы забивались ей в тонкий рот, волосками задевали ресницы, отражаясь в карих глазах. Алекс гнал так быстро, что начал переживать за ходовую, все твердил, как мантру:  
— Давай, давай, давай…  
Выжимал газ, дёргал рычаг переключения скоростей. Они проскочили границу над городом, сбили пару батарей задницей авто, но погоня так и не началась.  
Опомнился Алекс уже на подъезде к Ермольсильо, по идее, следующему городу, к которому они шли воевать, и свернул за внушительный булыжник, тормозя и судорожно выдыхая. Энди смотрела недоверчиво расширенными глазами и сумасшедше улыбалась. Алекс пролетел четыре часа по ощущениям за час, от неудобной позы все отекло, и он расслабился на водительском сидении. Поднял глаза на девчонку и хмыкнул:  
— Че за тарантас?  
— Эвакуационный бронетранспортер, на солнечных энерго-накопительных батареях, припасы есть на месяц, — Энди тяжело дышала и пыталась собрать в хвост непослушные волосы, на улице пекло солнце. Ее мокрая футболка сверкала темным от пота воротом, проступили пятна влаги под мышками. — На крыше пластины стоят, заряд держат до двадцати часов. Выехали?  
— Выехали. Теперь что? — спросил Алекс, без стеснения разглядывая попутчицу. — Какой тебе прок?  
— Отвези меня в Канаду и катись, куда тебе нужно. Я же видела, что ты хотел свалить. Вот, путь свободен, — она уставилась в ответ, тоже сканируя взглядом.  
— До Канады двое суток, если бы не кондер в БТР, ты бы уже поджарилась.  
— Тогда найди укрытие, или я перелезу назад. Ты же суперсолдат, гони, давай.  
— Я не спал уже трое суток, все равно придется где-нибудь остановиться. Но не здесь. Нужно до Аризоны дотянуть, солдаты пойдут атаковать этот город уже завтра, — Алекс потер костяшками подбородок, размышляя.  
— Как скажешь, вояка. Оплату за дорогу не жди. Я слышала, что делают ваши грязные солдаты с девчонками и парнями, — поморщилась Энди.  
— Я не насильник. Лезь назад, — покачал головой Алекс, прекрасно зная о нравах солдатни. — Где высадить-то? Канада большая.  
— Мне недалеко, в Оттаву.  
— А что там?  
— Семья, — больше она не сказала ничего, перемахнула через низкую спинку сиденья, сверкая грубыми ботинками и ногами в темных брюках, и исчезла в недрах транспортера.  
— Семья так семья, — прогудел себе под нос Алекс, заводя мотор.  
* * *  
Алекс часто задавал себе вопросы: «Что дальше?», «Куда дальше?» «Изменились ли он и этот мир за четыре гребаных года?». Не знаю, нет… Всегда неопределенные ответы. С годами жажда свободы обострилась, он всегда хотел не добровольного рабства, не модификаций, не психотропов по своим венам. Он хотел жить в цивилизованном обществе, занять ячейку и жить или хотя бы ездить, так, как ездил, чтобы ветер в ушах свистел. Одергивал себя, когда начинал понимать Джея, тот выторговал свободу. Пускай такой ценой, ценой других жизней. Но правду же тогда сказал, в черном глухом «Вранглере» — каждый сам за себя.  
Теперь, разглядывая выглядывающую из песка скульптуру — древний античный мужчина убивал химеру, табличка была засыпана песком, и виднелось лишь начало названия: «Mono», — Алекс дышал относительно свободным, горячим воздухом разрушенного города Ногалес. Он доехал к границе с Аризоной за три часа, уже и сам обливаясь потом.  
По ощущениям был полдень, он бы предпочел переждать жаркие часы в прохладном помещении, модифицированное тело или нет, все равно он был не настолько силен для четырех боевых суток.  
На перекрестке, уже давно без названия, нашлась осыпавшаяся желтым камнем церковь. Различить ее принадлежность тоже не выдавалось возможным, надписи стерлись, кресты покосились, и она высилась огромной глыбой в кратере из песка.   
Шесть колес — не четыре. Алекс обрадовался новому удачному приобретению и скатился с песчаной дюны прямо к дружелюбно распахнутым, некогда двухстворчатым, дверям. Верующие даже в трехтысячном году упрямо лепили свои церкви из дорогих материалов, нанопластик структурировали под дерево, выплавляли витражи с добавлением химических компонентов, которые не давали стеклу трескаться. Частично эти самые витражи и остались, вглядывались в Алекса святыми ликами, и он хмыкнул. Где теперь ваш Бог? Улетел со всеми покорять космос? Но ему, естественно, никто не ответил, а если бы ответил — в голове, — Алекс уверился бы, что конец пришел.  
В дверной проем он тоже заехал по-хамски, к счастью, даже не цапнув обшивкой зубрившийся камень. Заглушил мотор и вывалился потным и изможденным телом в прохладный зал церкви. Железная махина парилась, отдавая свое накаленное тепло в свежее пространство. Алекс громыхнул по металлу локтем, обтянутым черной плотной броней.  
— Вылазь, отдохнешь от жары, — голос громыхнул, отражаясь от всех стен, и наружу вылезла девчонка, с помятой щекой и всклокоченными волосами. — Дрыхла, что ли?  
— Ага, — Энди потянулась, довольно улыбаясь. — Тоже долго не спала, с тех пор, как ваши в город проникли.  
— Они уже не мои, — огрызнулся Алекс. — Есть что пожрать?  
— Как знаешь. Щас найду, там консервы были, можно погреть на крыше этого чудища.  
— Давай. И воды принеси, — крикнул он уже вслед Энди, наблюдая, как та морщится и шипит, касаясь невзначай нагретого металла.  
Рожу умыть было правильным решением, вода стекала грязными потеками, заливалась за шиворот. Алексу было в принципе плевать на гигиену, с его образом жизни помыться удавалось уже после бойни, а до этого пыль, кровь, пот, гарь и все окружающая грязь оседала слоями на теле, зудела, но потом притиралась, и как-то привыкалось. Сейчас уже вроде бы как подошло время убрать следы их нападения и взглянуть на мир чистым взглядом.  
Энди мялась рядом, услужливо подавала мыло, лила из фляги на ладони и держала полотенце. В церковную пыль капли ложились тяжело, мешали глину и песок не сразу, больше скатываясь гранулами.  
Из предложенных консервов были бобы, суп, тушенка и еще какие-то овощи. Они выбрали себе по жестяной банке, которые теперь возвышались на свободной от батарей кромке крыши транспортера аккуратными цилиндрами. Нагревались, вбирая жар.  
— Откуда ты узнала про БТР? — спросил Алекс, нарушая молчание и вытирая посветлевшее лицо синтетическим полотенцем, которое больше размазывало, чем вбирало влагу.  
— Мой отец был ученым в Лос-Мочис, они собирали необходимый комплект препаратов на случай экстренной эвакуации, — пожала плечами она, закрутила флягу, закрыла в мыльницу мыло. — Мы слышали уже, что к нам движется группа захвата, наши разведчики доложили.  
— Что ж не сбежали?  
— Куда?  
— И то правда. Уже почти некуда. Ермольсильо был предпоследним в Мексике. Мэтт подмял под себя все города, — Алекс задумался; некстати всплывали картинки из прошлого, их долгая подготовка, изнуряющие тренировки и болезненная адаптация.  
После пробуждения на хирургическом столе пришлось бороться за свою жизнь, свыкаться с вживлёнными в руки и ноги механизмами. Кожа зудела, Алекс бессознательно царапал себя во сне, продирал длинные борозды, будто пытался сорвать ее с себя. Но добрые доктора успокаивали трясучку и лихорадку, кололи наркоту, транквилизаторы. Готовили к битве, к тактическим нападениям, закаляли характер.  
Джей бы дал ответы на все вопросы, он каким-то образом знал все. Алекс пропускал многое, не заметил бы даже заговора под собственным носом.  
— А Канада что? Какая семья там у тебя? — сбрасывая тяжелые мысли, повел плечом Алекс, берясь за свою банку с тушеными овощами со свининой. Нож с зазубринами прекрасно справился с задачей, откупорил жестянку.  
— Сестра и ее муж. Они свободные, живут на земле, а не под ней, — Энди протянула свои консервы Алексу, взглядом прося открыть и поджимая пальцы от нагретой поверхности. — Я их пыталась к себе забрать, но, как видишь, хорошо, что не забрала.  
— Что они едят? Мародерства уже вряд ли спасают, — еда была сносной, и Алекс устало жевал свой паек, продолжая интересоваться. С нормальным человеком у него давно не было общения. График, расписание, такие же грязные солдаты и их сальные шуточки и рассказы.  
— Они научились синтезировать белковый порошок. Чистая химия, но выжить помогает. Еще охота, — Энди заметила выпученные глаза Алекса и засмеялась. — Не смотри так. Ты думал, только мы на земле остались? Подземная жизнь стала теперь разнообразней. Зверушки тоже иногда выходят на поверхность.  
— У меня теперь еще больше вопросов, — он почесал свои грязные лохматые волосы, пообещав себе найти город с водоемом в ближайшем будущем. — Что жрут зверушки?  
— Мусор, отходы, корни. Подземные города не так чистоплотны, как кажутся, — пожала плечами Энди. — Я не следила за фауной на поверхности.  
Алекс помолчал, доедая свой обед, замерев взглядом на банке Энди и мелькающей из нее ложки. Мыслей добавилось. Все-таки казарменная изоляция сведений не добавляла. Ладно, позже. Теперь бы поспать. Он уведомил Энди о своем намерении и забрался в душный транспортер, в поисках, чего бы положить под спину, выудил из полки одеяло и вылез обратно.  
— Окна не открывай, ночью закоченеешь. Я думаю, на закате отправимся, — он широко зевнул, толкнул ботинком ближайшую лавку с отпавшими ножками и вытащил пластик на ровную поверхность. Лучше, чем на голом полу. Застелил одеялом узкую плоскость и, улегшись, сразу провалился в сон без сновидений.  
* * *  
Шесть колес бежали протектором по потресканному асфальту, фары высвечивали пустыню и разруху. Ничего нового, хоть в этом постоянство, потешил себя мыслью Алекс. Он гнал БТР, прорывался сквозь ночь. Нью-Мексико и кусок Техаса скрылись под толстыми шинами за ночь. Заряда батарей и правда хватало надолго, как и предсказывала Энди, и почти шестнадцать часов пути он проехал за двенадцать. Когда солнце разгоралось рассветом, они въезжали в город Эдмонд в Оклахоме. Штат ощущался привычным, родным, хоть и прошла куча времени и налетело больше песка, но отчего-то тянуло радостью и предвкушением. Вспоминались беззаботное время, надежный байк и ветер в голове.  
Энди болтала о своей жизни в подземном городке, рассказывала, как учил ее отец и что она может тоже синтезировать вакцины и препараты. Делилась впечатлениями от вонючих ферм и мужланистых парней с них. Монолог тек рекой, заменяя древнее радио, заполнял пазлами тишину, и Алекс слушал, не перебивал.  
Девчонка совсем же юная, ей исполнилось месяц назад только семнадцать. Теперь Алекс понимал ее опасения насчет пришедших насильников и стремление покинуть город. Он с горечью и сладостью вспоминал свой юношеский максимализм, свои мечты и упования. Жизнь закаляла, фантазии рушились, его мечты топтали. Неизвестно, найдет ли эта девочка свою счастливую судьбу.  
Эдмонд, ранее крупный город, остался в руинах. Мародеры раздирали его плоть изо дня в день, собирали ресурсы. От домов мало чего осталось, солнце уже просвечивало через тонкие решетки транспортера и следовало бы переждать жару. Вопрос был в месте пережидания. Алекс обколесил десять кварталов, воздух нагревался, а дом или постройка не находились. Он принял решение ехать дальше, загнал Энди поглубже в салон машины и переключил передачу. Мотор ответил ему ревом, а подлизанная катаклизмами песчаная дорога ушла к следующему городу.  
Им повезло только в Иллинойсе, спустя еще девять часов в невыносимой жаре. Среднего размера городок, некогда называвшийся Блумингтон, еще на подъезде выглянул целым кварталом ранее опрятных домов. Сейчас эти дома сложно было назвать аккуратными и красивыми, главное, что у них была крыша и целы стены. Алекс благословил нанопластик и людей, которые не поскупились и сделали из него все на совесть. Энди выставила указательный палец вперед и детской считалочкой выбрала один из трех отлично уцелевших домов.  
Солнце уже скатывалось в закат, но никто не отменял времени на передышку. Они договорились пробыть в доме, пока время и возможность им это давали. До Оттавы оставались чуть больше четырнадцати часов, и Алекс с уверенностью бы сказал, что он их махом проедет, если не подвернется непредвиденных ситуаций.  
На свободе хотелось чаще есть, пить и спать. Алексу не терпелось поскорее смыть со своего тела пот и грязь. То ли на него так действовала Энди, то ли он хотел навсегда избавиться от причастности к разбою.  
Алекс свернул с дороги и поставил БТР за домом, прикрывая его в тени полуразрушенной беседки. Оторвавшаяся фальшивая доска хлопала на ветру по одинокой скамейке, и он не выдержал стука, рывком отодрал ее от покореженного павильона. Нервы шалили. Он еще задавался вопросом, почему за ним никто не гонится? Неужели все решили пустить на самотек и отпустить его? В это слабо верилось, Алекс гнал прочь из головы свои подозрения, но мысль выедала мозг.  
Энди запищала от радости, и Алекс подумал было, что в разрушенной церкви она все же помолилась. Бойлер был полон воды. Подтухшей, с неприятным тинистым запахом, но вода была. Литров тридцать навскидку.  
Алекс собрал остатки своего джентльмена и пропустил даму вперед. Энди забрала чистые сменные шмотки из машины, спрятанные в темном маленьком рюкзаке. И правда побег планировала, чертовка. Из маленькой ванны доносилось тоненькое журчание воды и залихватские, дикие песни, видимо, из детства Энди. Алекс утопал в потрепанном темном кресле в гостиной и слушал фальшивящий голос, ухмыляясь себе под нос. Энди спасла его. От выбора и от службы. Если бы не она, он вряд ли бы так быстро решился.  
Ему уступили ванную минут через пятнадцать. В комнатке пахло чистотой, тиной, химическим ароматом шампуня и Энди. Воды она потратила мало, сэкономила и для Алекса, и на будущее. Экзоброня полетела комом, Алекс отпихнул ее ногой под раковину и уставился на себя в затертом зеркале. Он окреп и возмужал, закалился, мускулы бугрились под кожей, щетина темными волосками скрывала грязь на подбородке, и шрамы картой опоясывали тело. Карие глаза блестели в полутемной ванне, устало, но с надеждой.  
Вымывшись и побрившись, Алекс переоделся в нашедшуюся одежду из хозяйской спальни: футболка с длинным рукавом и мешковатые джинсы. Ботинки он оставил свои, а вот броней побрезговал, решил выбросить прошлое насовсем. В новом прикиде он стал больше походить на себя прежнего, того, которого когда-то предал Джей. Сука! Гневом полоснуло неожиданно, и он со всего маху, приложил кулаком об зеркало. Хозяева и тут не поскупились, купили стекло с противотрескающимся покрытием. Зеркало дрогнуло, кожа на костяшках лопнула, а из гостиной донесся испуганный голос:  
— Алекс? Все хорошо?  
— Отлично, детка, все просто отлично.  
Бинт из шкафчика тоже пригодился.  
* * *  
Уродливая псина щерилась и скалила зубы. Такого чудовища Алекс давно не видывал. Худющее животное, с торчащими ребрами, облезлой рыжей шерстью, кровоточащими деснами и красными глазами. Он определил его в разряд собак, потому что видел почти таких же животных на голограммах в Гуателупе.  
Они были в Чикаго, в попавшемся по дороге городе Флинт. Если бы Алекса спросили: «Зачем тебе этот супермаркет, когда у тебя транспортер забит жрачкой под завязку?», то он бы ответил: «Мне кожаная куртка приглянулась в пыльной витрине». Энди фыркнула, а шавка «радостно» приветствовала его на входе в магазин. Теперь Алекс надеялся, что у ослабшего животного не хватит сил и смелости напасть, но так же его беспокоил вопрос, откуда здесь взялась эта доходяга. Впрочем, одним вопросом стало меньше, когда из-за прилавка, громко шоркая, вышел мужик неопределенного возраста, ему могло быть как сорок, так и шестьдесят, направляя на Алекса, как казалось, самодельное ружье.  
— На тачке прикатил, мальчик? — харкнул в сторону мужик и дернул стволом, предлагая поднять руки. Алекс подчинился, выставил открытые ладони на обозрение перед собой.  
— Че надо?  
— А че надо в этом мире? — ухмыльнулся мужик, сверкая гнилыми зубами.  
— Всем разного, как показала практика.  
— Лично мне и этому милому песику — покушать, — мужик кивнул на рычащую собаку, та не нападала, видимо, послушно ждала команды. — Вываливай, что есть.  
— Можно было и нормально попросить, — Алекс опустил руки и кивнул. — Ты один?  
— А че?  
— Ниче, — в тон спросившему. Раздражали этот мужик и его собачка. — Сколько жратвы нести, думаю.  
— Ты неси побольше — разберусь. Я видел, с тобой девка, она пусть принесет, а нет — я тебе в пузо выстрелю, будешь потом кровью харкать, — угрожал мужик, тряся ружьем. Алекс прикинул свою меткость, время на доставание ножа и время на выуживание пистолета. По всему выходило, что на мужика хватит и трех секунд, а с псиной придется подзадержаться, скотина могла успеть цапнуть.  
— Девушку не трогай, я сам принесу. Хочешь, пошли вместе, — бросил Алекс, переводя взгляд с мужика на собаку. — Куртку подари, что в витрине, я тебе текилы накину.  
— Да подавись. Иди, бери, — мотнул головой мужик и проследил, как Алекс боком отходит к небольшому проему, снимает куртку с облезлого манекена и сразу же ее напяливает. Села как влитая.  
— Пойдем, расплачусь, — хмыкнул Алекс, задирая уголок рта. Когда они дошли до дверей на выход, бывший солдат выхватил из ножен тот самый зазубренный нож и с разворота с легким замахом воткнул его в грязный лоб. Остро наточенное оружие гладко вошло в голову по рукоятку, и мужик осел мешком на землю. Собака сначала офигела, затормозила, а потом бросилась на Алекса через широкий холл магазина, отталкиваясь от пола задними лапами и прыгая. Дверь удалось захлопнуть резко и быстро, псина, поскуливая, врезалась в крепкое стекло и отрикошетила обратно в супермаркет.  
Алекс не стал дожидаться разборок и укусов, с размаху запрыгнув в БТР и заводя мотор. Шины взвизгнули от резкого старта по островку нетронутого асфальта и, вильнув, машина набрала скорость. Адреналин подскочил, и Алекс теперь радостно улыбался, ерзал нетерпеливо на сидении. Пока не взглянул на Энди. Та вцепилась пальцами в свое сидение, по бокам от бедер, ее бледное лицо выделялось на желтеющем закатом солнце, а глаза были распахнуты так широко, что Алекс начал опасаться, не вывалятся ли они.  
— Ты чего? — спросил он, чередуя взгляд, то на Энди, то на дорогу.  
— Остановись.  
— А?  
— Остановись. Я оставлю собаке поесть, — ее голос дрожал, но она уверенно гнула свое.  
— Нет, я не стану рисковать жизнью, чтобы порадовать песика, — мотнул головой Алекс. Энди упрямо уставилась на него, сверля взглядом, и он сдался, притормаживая и переключаясь на задний ход. — Твою мать! Да что с тобой не так?  
— Со мной? — уточнила Энди, все еще хватаясь за свое кресло, как за спасательный круг. — Мужик пожрать просил, я слышала. Какого хрена ты его зарезал? А? Жалко еды?  
Алекс не ответил. Он поджал губы и смотрел в зеркало заднего вида на дорогу, подъезжая к магазину — благо уехали недалеко. Пусть идет, может, ее собака загрызет и будет ему мороки меньше, не объяснять же ей, в самом деле, что мужик мог выстрелить и забрать транспортер с припасами в любой момент. Молода, юна и неопытна.  
Энди отстегнула ремень безопасности, как только машина остановилась. Юркнула в салон и зазвенела банками и консервами. Ее лицо возникло напротив Алекса, встревоженно наморщенный лоб, безумные глаза и тонко сжатие губы.  
— Помоги мне.  
— С чего бы? Мне жить еще хочется, я только начал ощущать свободу, — пожал плечами Алекс, отворачиваясь к лобовому решетчатому окну. Темнело уже стремительно, улица утопала в сером полумраке. Полчаса, и ночь полностью окутает городок.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Да, ты издеваешься, — выдохнул Алекс, тоже отстегивая ремень, не выдерживая умоляющего взгляда. — Как планируешь кормить?  
— Я поставлю банку возле проема, а ты открывать дверь будешь, когда я спрячусь в БТР, — она помахала жестянкой перед Алексом и направилась на выход. — Вскроешь консервы ножом, я не умею.  
— И правда, отличный план. Лучше меня пускай сгрызет, — раздраженно пробурчал Алекс, но за девчонкой вылез на остывающий воздух. Ножом привычно отковырнул жесть и вернул еду Энди. Та уже улыбалась, блестя глазами в полумраке. — Если псина на меня кинется, я ее застрелю.  
— Если кинется, — хмыкнула Энди и заняла позицию. Она даже посвистела для приличия, ставя банку возле бывшего хозяина пса.  
Алекс распахнул тонкую дверь, как договаривались, когда Энди уже сверкнула ботинками в проеме броневика. Приготовил пистолет, прижимая его рукой к груди и держа указательный палец на спусковом крючке. Собака, до этого яростно тявкающая и рычащая, выбежала на улицу, цепляя когтями песок, замерла. Алекс тоже притих, прячась за открытой дверью супермаркета и вглядываясь сквозь мутное стекло в происходящее. Псина понюхала воздух облезлым носом и нашла банку, неловко ткнулась в нее, высовывая язык. Что было дальше, Алекс не рассматривал, стартанул с места, переходя на бег и впрыгивая в машину. Энди была уже пристегнута, прятала ладони под задницей и довольно усмехалась. Чертова девчонка, теперь вроде как она командовала Алексом.  
* * *  
В Канаду они въехали через три часа, еще полчаса в свете фар мелькали города, почти неотличимые друг от друга. Гамильтон, Берлингтон, Оквилл, Миссиссагуа… Когда они проскакивали Этобико, Алекс пытался вспомнить город, из которого родом был Джей. Это было так давно, мозг стер незначительную информацию, превратил воспоминания в отголоски.  
В конце последнего города их ждал сюрприз на дороге. Не пойми как появившиеся здесь куски бетона, разноцветных крыш и вывернутого асфальта грудились большой кучей на песчаном пути. Броневик дернулся и затих. Алекс вглядывался в кучу сильнее, пытаясь сообразить, как объехать. Слева дорога была покорежена огромными рытвинами с торчащими из них обломками, справа путь был свободен, переходя в другую улицу. Если свернуть сюда, то нужно будет искать поворот налево, на следующей развилке. Темень стояла чернильная, фары выхватывали незначительные куски, не давая полноценного обзора, и Алекс посмотрел на попутчицу, глазами спрашивая о ее мнении.  
— Я-то что? Решай, — пожала плечами Энди.  
— Заночуем, на рассвете рассмотрю все, может, удастся проехать. Сейчас не рискну.  
Она кивнула, отстегиваясь, и перелезла в салон. Алекс последовал ее примеру.  
Под высоким, для машины, потолком, тусклым светом горела маленькая лампочка, освещая кабину. По бокам тянулись полки-ремни, удерживая провизию, пару теплых одеял, запасную одежду, медпрепараты в белых пластиковых чехлах и скудную химию для гигиены. Энди уселась на узкую лавку, подгибая ноги в коленях и обхватывая их руками. Над ее головой была закреплена рулонами смотанная одежда. Уже значительно холодало, мотор Алекс заглушил, фары потушил, и транспортер понемногу начал остывать, печка уже не работала.  
— Я могу сесть рядом, закутаемся в одеяла, и будет теплее, — предложил он, на ходу вытаскивая два пуховых покрывала.  
Энди посмотрела на Алекса сверху вниз, теребя пальцами рукава теплой куртки и медленно кивнула. Он закатил глаза, догадываясь, о чем та думает.  
— Не бойся. Я же уже ответил, трогать не буду.  
Алекс уселся рядом, укрыл одним одеялом им спины, а второе набросил на ноги, обнял Энди за плечи и притянул ближе к себе, укладывая ее голову себе на плечо. Энди тихо выдохнула, расслабляясь. На разговоры не тянуло, мерное дыхание девушки умиротворяло, и Алекс сам не заметил, как провалился в мягкий сон. Когда он открыл глаза, сквозь решетки пробивались первые лучи солнца.  
* * *  
Завал и правда был диким, впереди куча, а за ней беспорядок из потресканной дороги и валяющихся обломков. Алекс решил объехать, не рисковать. Застрять они могли, а вытащить броневик в одиночку из какой-нибудь ямы ему стало бы не под силу. Вряд ли худая девчонка потянет вес в несколько тонн.  
Безымянная улица закончилась через десять минут, Алекс свернул на развилке налево и продолжил путь. Через пятнадцать минут их шоссе начало петлять почти впритык к мелкому озеру. Несмотря на то, что воды в нем осталось мало, Алекс еще с трудом различал противоположный берег, картинка смазывалась блеклыми очертаниями. Он уже подумывал тормознуть возле какого-нибудь нормального чистого берега и искупаться в воде, пока не начало сильно жарить, но заметил нечто из того, что заставило его старательно проморгаться и потереть глаза.  
Торонто. Вот оно. Мысль прыгнула сама, забиваясь словами в уши. Канада, Торонто. Вот сука!  
Они не дотянули до вышеупомянутого города немного, всего минут двадцать в пути. На берегу притулилось маленькое здание с покорёженной табличкой, но буквы еще угадывались словами: «Клуб гребцов». Возле этого клуба и торчала русая макушка, отливавшая рыжим, и что-то увлеченно доставала из-под фундамента здания. Видимо из-за шуршания и стука мужчина не сразу расслышал звук подъезжающего транспортера, а когда услышал — было уже поздно.  
Алекс резко затормозил и вывалился на дорогу, срываясь на бег, от злости сжимая кулаки и кривя лицо. Джей как в замедленном режиме поднял свою голову, подставляясь под первый удар. Алекс разбил ему рот, вмазал в скулу, с силой толкая его к стене здания.  
— Мудак! Я нашел тебя! — яростно орал он, не веря в происходящее и всаживая кулаки в несопротивляющееся тело. Ребра, печень, руки, живот… Джей рухнул на землю и получил еще несколько тычков носками ботинок.  
Энди появилась вовремя или нет, но она дергала Алекса за плечо и орала ему в ухо. От шума крови, булькающей в ушах, он не сразу понял, что от него хотят.  
— Стой! Стой, Алекс! — кричала Энди.  
— Хватит… — хрипел Джей.  
И Алекс остановился. Попятился назад и рухнул в раскаленный песок задницей, сжимая голову перепачканными в крови руками. Из груди вырвался отчаянный рык, он задыхался от негодования. Он был не готов его встретить так быстро. Его опять остановила девочка.  
— Вставай, давай же, вставай, — умоляла Энди окровавленного Джея. Тот хрипел и сплевывал кровь на песок, морщась и хмурясь. Он почти не изменился, только похудел, заострился весь. Те же черная водолазка и брюки, те же тяжелые ботинки. Глупо полагать, что они те самые, нет, одинаковые, под стиль. С правой стороны, от виска до подбородка, тянулась черная карта проступивших сквозь кожу вен, и Алекс моргнул еще раз, пытаясь различить реальное и надуманное. Узор не исчез, Джей, опираясь о хрупкую девушку, ухмыльнулся разбитыми губами и окровавленными зубами.  
— Что с рожей? — рыкнул Алекс, кивком показывая направо.  
— Ты имеешь в виду свою работу или это? — уточнил Джей, сплевывая кровь и прикасаясь грязным пальцем к виску.  
— Узор твой, неебический.  
— Лейкемия, — он встал, пошатываясь, держась за покалеченные ребра левой рукой, как Алекс когда-то. Тысячу лет назад. Энди топталась рядом, поддерживая. — Мутация делает ее такой красивой.  
— Не заливай! Лекарство от рака придумано двести лет назад, — Алекс не спешил вставать, разглядывал предателя и девчонку.  
— Ты видишь здесь того, кто может это лекарство ко мне применить?  
— Она.  
— Что? — не понял Джей, помотал головой. Кровь не прекращала сочиться из разбитой губы.  
— Она применит. А потом я тебя убью, сука. Надеялся, что рак тебя убьёт быстрее? — опять разозлился Алекс, хотя гнев и не утихал.  
— А ты опять все проебал? — хохотнул Джей.  
— В каком ты сейчас это смысле, урод?  
— Ты бы хотя бы интересовался, что к чему.  
— Сейчас интересуюсь.  
— Ребята, вы знакомы? — перебила дрожащим голосом Энди, отчаянно обливаясь потом и краснея на жарком солнце.  
— Знакомы, — ответил ей Джей, повернувшись к ней лицом и разглядывая. — Пошли в тень, сгоришь ведь.  
Она кивнула, посмотрела умоляюще на Алекса, и он поднялся. БТР торчал в нескольких ярдах от них, следовало бы перегнать машину поближе.  
— Энди, возьми у меня пистолет. Если эта сука дернется, всади в него пулю, — сказал Алекс, в упор смотря на Джея и протягивая Энди свой пистолет. Она послушалась, взяла ствол и передернула затвор.  
— Хорошо, но я надеюсь, до этого не дойдет и вы мне все объясните.  
* * *  
Когда транспортер был припаркован в сохранившийся гараж, по соседству с мать-его— «Вранглером», прибитым пылью, Алекс вернулся к дому. Энди и Джей уже зашли на первый этаж, торчали посреди огромного холла, пустого, как соседствующее поле. В конце комнаты были свалены в кучу стулья и столы, с отломанными и покорёженными ножками, выбитыми сиденьями. Куча возвышалась от пола до потолка, скрывала надежно дверь в другое помещение, в которое они и прошли, гостеприимно приглашенные хозяином.  
Открывшаяся комната была поменьше раза в четыре, с потухшим навек камином в противоположной от дверей стене, простым столом, стулом, лохматым заляпанным ковром и широкой лежанкой. Видимо, здесь и обитал Джей. На камине ютились фотографии, вряд ли принадлежавшие хозяину, с вычурными свадьбами и банкетами. На Алекса с той же полки-выставки не мигая, уставилась маленькая скульптура собачки, лохматого пуделя. Алекс поежился, припоминая не такого красивого ее сородича. Шторы частично скрывали жгучее солнце, погружая комнату в полумрак.  
Энди неловко жалась ближе к Алексу, не переставая сжимать в маленькой ладони пистолет. Она вся покраснела, обгорела на вставшем солнце, открытые участки кожи проглядывались из-под ворота футболки и ее коротких рукавов, и Алекс начал думать, чем ей помочь. Завтра ей несладко придется. Джей молчал, перепачканный кровью, угрюмо уставился себе под ноги.  
— Есть вода? — нарушил тишину Алекс, обращаясь к бывшему наемнику. Тот утвердительно кивнул. — Где?  
— Дверь возле камина, справа. Ванная, — односложно, не поднимая взгляд.  
— Пойдем, умоешь рожу, — он забрал пистолет у Энди, и та благодарно выдохнула. Ее руки заметно дрожали. Он ободряюще ей улыбнулся, попытался хотя бы. — А ты располагайся.  
Совмещенный санузел был не меньше предыдущей комнаты, освещался тусклой лампочкой под потолком, питаемой, видимо, солнечной батареей. Такие лампы Алекс видел в подземных городах, на технических уровнях. Возле четырехлапой чугунной ванны нашлась огромная канистра с водой — возле озера Джей не испытывал ее дефицита. Алекс прикрыл за собой дверь, пропуская Джея вперед, и толкнул пушкой между лопаток, поторапливая.  
— Давай сам.  
Ответом ему послужил хмурый взгляд. Когда ж он перестал быть нагловатым болтуном? Че молчит, когда так хочется послушать его оправдания, его скуления за свою жизнь?  
Алекс и сам не знал, чего ждет. Почему не всадит подлецу пулю прямо сейчас, пока Энди не видит, затрет лужу крови паршивым ковриком, и все. Он садистски оттягивал момент, хотел растянуть время убийства, когда Джей уже у него в руках, теперь он никуда не денется.  
Кружка зачерпнула воду из канистры-бочки, переливая жидкость в мелкий таз. Джей сутулился, рвано выдыхал, когда наклонялся, и не проронил ни слова. Молчал, зараза. Его трепа хотелось уже до зуда.  
— Больно? — осведомился Алекс, которому надоело ждать первого слова от побитого.  
— Не очень.  
И все, опять все. Джей закончил переливать воду, взял из мыльницы на раковине белое мыло, пачкая его ослепительную даже в плохом освещении поверхность. Он потер руки, окунул в таз, намочил и намылил лицо. Смыл. Все четко и рвано, скованно и обыденно. Вода окрашивалась красно-белым, превращаясь в розовое. Алекс следил за ним, бесился, но ничего не предпринимал. Полотенце перекочевало в руку само, прижалось к скулам, растирая влагу. Алекс прижимал пластиковую ткань к лицу своего врага и больше ничего не понимал. В голове было пусто, в сердце гудело гневом. Его пальцы опалило горячим дыханием Джея, из одной ноздри — вторая была закупорена подсохшей кровью, и Алекс рыкнул, отбрасывая полотенце в сторону, сам пятясь, чтобы не ударить повторно, втащил за ворот Джея обратно в комнату и бросил на, покосившуюся от удара о тело лежанку. Энди вскочила на ноги с занятого ранее стула, испуганно вдыхая, таращась на них. С готовностью разнять драчунов, бросаясь своим хрупким телом на здоровенных мужиков. Джей неловко сел, свесив руки меж разведенных колен.  
— Теперь рассказывай. Не юли, — вглядываясь в посветлевшее лицо, гаркнул Алекс. — Что я опять проебал?  
Джей заржал. Громко, перекатисто, задирая подбородок вверх, хрюкая забитым носом. Алекс сжал кулаки, Энди повисла на правой руке, блокируя пистолет.  
— Что смешного, сука?  
— Я не скажу тебе ничего, ты убьешь меня, как только узнаешь информацию, — сверкнул глазами Джей, все еще скалясь в улыбке. — Но я добрый и щедрый. Дам тебе пищу для размышлений. Давно ли ты спрашивал Мэтта, с какой целью тот затевает свою заварушку?  
— Это и так понятно, он хотел подмять все под себя. Распоряжаться ресурсами, — желваки ходили на скулах, тело напрягалось. Алекс в любой момент был готов снести гаду башку, но медлил.  
— Теплее. Но не все. Думай, Алекс, — увещевал Джей, не стирая хищной улыбки с лица. — Или тебе и мозг высосали, одарив такими мышцами. Ты стал шире.  
— Завали ебало, сука! Как же ты меня…. Я так ждал этого момента, когда я тебя встречу, как застрелю или зарежу. Но обязательно посмотрю в твою наглую рожу, как ты сдашься и попросишь пощады, — Алекс не мог остановиться, его захлестывало эмоциями. Энди рядом тихо сопела, но хватку не ослабляла. — Пришло время, нашлось место, и я не знаю, что мне сделать! Ты уже сдался, ты не такой.  
— Все меняется, кроме этого мира. Он уже прогнил до основания. Можешь убить, но я предпочел бы пожить еще, — хрипло сказал Джей, наконец, пряча оскал за разбитыми губами. А потом переменился, громко выплюнул: — Что ж ты сдулся, а?! Где твоя сладкая месть?! Где обещанные пытки?! Вот оно мое лицо, смотри и говори в него что хочешь! Мертвец все стерпит!  
— Заткнись! Заткнись, ты… — Алекс рванулся вперед, таща за собой Энди, которая упиралась ногами в спутанный ковер, скользя на нем. Она дергала его, бормотала не переставая: «Стой! Ну, стой, пожалуйста!». Но он не слышал, сомкнул пальцы левой руки на вражеском горле, крепко сжимая и приподымая тело над постелью.  
Джей улыбнулся, хватая воздух и пальцы, пытаясь протиснутся фалангами, чтобы глотнуть воздух. Его глаза начали закатываться, дыхание прерываться, и Энди завизжала, громко, обиженно, по-звериному. Алекс разомкнул от неожиданности хватку, и Джей осел мешком на свою лежанку, хватая драгоценный воздух.  
* * *  
— Значит? — спросила Энди, глядя на Алекса через маленький стол, заставленный консервами. — Джей тебя предал?  
— Ага, — тот ковырялся ложкой в овощном рагу, поглядывал из-под спутанных волос на связанного по рукам и ногам пленника, лежащего на своей помятой лежанке. — Отдал Мэтту, выменял на свободу.  
— Но он же спасал себя, разве можно его в этом винить? — прошептала Энди, ниже пригибаясь к столешнице, почти ложась грудью на стол. Собственный паек ее тоже мало интересовал. — Ты же пристрелил того мужика в маркете, опасаясь за свою жизнь. А Джей чем хуже, если хотел свободы?  
— Ты не понимаешь! Я из-за него так страдаю! — ложка гулко ударилась о край жестянки, нарушая их тихое перешептывание. — Не лезь, это наши с ним разборки. Поспим, я тебя отвезу ночью в Оттаву. Все. Я выполню свою часть договора.  
— К черту твои разборки! — зашипела Энди. — Ты просто, как дите малое, придрался к человеку за его желание к свободе. Ты когда хотел выбраться из города, ты многим брезговал? Да мы по пути оглушили трех охранников, не факт, что они придут в себя в добром здравии. Может, гоняться за тобой начнут, что из-за тебя их уволят или еще что. Алекс! Было и было! Отстань от него. Подрались? Выпустил пар? Ты же живой, что ему дохнуть?  
— Высказалась? А теперь ты слушай! Я и был бы свободен, без всяких нововведений в свой организм, если бы не он! — Алекс тоже нагнулся, выплевывая слова прямо в открытое лицо.  
— Смотри на это с положительной стороны, ты мог сдохнуть без всех модификаций. Видел, что становится с людьми на поверхности? Да они уже ходячие мертвецы, питающиеся порошком! Разве это жизнь? — тихо, обреченно как-то, сказала она. Пожала плечами. — Но я тоже сделала выбор, буду одной из этих загибающихся. Ты просто подумай, обещай.  
— Подумаю, — буркнул Алекс, отодвигаясь от стола. Второй, найденный в куче стул накренился под ним, но выдержал вес. — Постелю тебе в комнате внизу, я видел, там нормальная есть кровать. Я его покараулю, чтобы не сбежал.  
— Ладно, но пока не убивай.  
— Хорошо.  
На нижнем этаже оказался коротенький коридор с четырьмя дверями, две напротив двух, ведущих в маленькие спаленки. Первая дверь слева поддалась, открывая взгляду широкую двуспальную кровать с синтетическим покрывалом, фиолетового цвета. Алекс приволок одеяло из БТР и заряженный на солнце маленький фонарь. Тщательно осмотрел помещение и отправил Энди, которая приглядывала за Джеем, спать.  
Был уже полдень, и до ночи можно было передохнуть. Джей пользовался положением сполна, дрых без задних ног и связанный, не нарушая их дурацкий разговор. Алекс выстроил свой план, которому следовал изо дня в день, жил ради этой встречи, ради свободы. Теперь выходит, что? Все зря? Привычного мира уже нет, Джей не злой, не предатель? Почему эта девчонка переворачивает все с ног на голову?  
С лежанки захрипели, вырывая Алекса из размышлений. Он устроился возле камина, сидя на полу задницей и подпирая спиной кирпичную кладку. Импровизированная кровать была справа, Джей лежал головой к выходу, неудобно скрутившись в путах, и Алексу прекрасно были видны его глаза в полутемной, от запертого за шторами солнца, комнате. Он видел, как веки дрогнули, глаза приоткрылись, и язык очертил пухлые, разбитые и стянутые кровавой коркой губы. А ведь когда-то Алекс хотел коснуться этих губ губами. Он вспомнил жаркий поцелуй, последний, и сжал кулаки. Все еще больно, все еще невозможно простить.  
— Дай воды и своди отлить, — прохрипел Джей, нарушая тишину и неловко переворачиваясь на спину. Его руки оказались под телом, ноги разъехались в коленях, стянутые на щиколотках, а глаза блестели. — Будь человеком.  
— Если ты так просишь, — пожал плечами Алекс, пружинисто поднялся, мотнул головой, отгоняя гневные мысли. Нужно подумать, все взвесить. Для начала заставить Энди сделать ему лекарство, больного от чего-то не хотелось убивать, хотелось равного. Хотелось того, кто был ранее.  
Алекс помог подняться, поддержал под локти и под спину, направляя. Они добирались до туалета долго, Джей смахивал на древнего пингвина из голограмм, топтал маленькими шажками. В ванной Алекс снял с рук пленника тугую стяжку, не решаясь помочь ему полностью. Отступая на шаг и наблюдая за ним, словно впервые увидел, не застланными гневом глазами. Худой, с узорами вен на лице и шее, скрывающимися за воротом водолазки, тонкие пальцы, отросшие немного волосы и огромные зеленые глаза на бледном лице. Это была тень Джея, того сильного и хамоватого, ходячей энциклопедии, наемника.  
Джей без стеснения сделал свои дела, с наслаждением выдыхая, застегнул ширинку, придержался за раковину, переступил теми же шажками, слил с кружки на руки. Когда он вытер ладони о неизменное полотенце и повернулся к Алексу, тот уже ждал его со стяжкой, плотно зафиксировал руки в ту же позицию. Джей неосознанно ими подергал, проверяя натяжение, а потом неожиданно развернулся лицом к лицу, внимательно вглядываясь в Алекса. Стало четче видны морщины на разбитом лице, синяки и ссадины, пушистые темные ресницы. Алекс ощущал колебания воздуха от дыхания Джея, его тепло от тела. Бывший наемник пошатнулся вперед, задирая подбородок и неловко тыкаясь губами в губы. Прикосновение отразилось импульсом в пах и позвоночник, мучительно протянуло жаром в животе, и Алекс приоткрыл губы, отвечая на поцелуй, чувствуя губами шероховатость и вкус крови во рту. Джей застонал и прижался ближе, неловко ведя скованными плечами, сбиваясь дыханием, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. Алекс обхватил его лицо ладонями, поддерживая, упиваясь этим внезапным поцелуем, изначально запретным, выстанывал ответно в рот, притирался телом. Как это было давно. Это еще одна грань, того забытого Джея, не пускаемого на поверхность разрывающей ненавистью. Языки сталкивались в безумной борьбе, кислород заканчивался, заставляя отлепиться на миг друг от друга. Алекс уперся лбом в лоб, все еще сжимая голову Джея, лаская указательными пальцами за ушами, выводя подушечкой большого продолжение темной венозной карты на щеках и путаясь окончательно.  
— Что молчишь? — выдохнул тяжело Джей. — Думаешь?  
Опять издевается, манипулирует. Алекс не выдержал и отпихнул его от себя, запуская пятерней в копну волос, тер кожу головы, зажмуриваясь до бликов в глазах. Джей чуть не упал, но удержал равновесие, и когда Алекс открыл глаза, криво улыбнулся уголком разбитых губ. Кровь опять проступила, добавляя алых красок на белое лицо.  
— Принимай, когда дают, — прошептал Джей, и Алекс еле его расслышал, скорее, разбирал по губам слова. — Не об этом нужно думать.  
— А о чем мне думать? А? — зло и так же тихо. Сил не оставалось, будто все, что было, выплеснулось в поцелуй.  
— О потерях. О приобретениях.  
— Да что ты говоришь? — усмехнулся Алекс горько. — Ты всегда просчитываешь все наперед? Все знаешь?  
— Не все, Алекс, но достаточно. Я, в отличие от тебя, умею анализировать, предугадывать. Задавать правильные вопросы правильным людям, — пожал плечами Джей, пошатываясь на стянутых ногах.  
— Когда ты узнал, что болеешь? — спросил Алекс, внимательно вглядываясь, изучая нового Джея, по-прежнему нечитаемого.  
— Еще до того, как познакомился с тобой. Года за два.  
— Почему тебя не вылечили? Ты же мог принимать мутации, вживления. У тебя же есть чип.  
— Я не хотел, Мэтт меня почти списал, выставил условия. Я хотел всегда так, тихо и сам.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе найду лекарство?  
— Не нужно. Я протяну еще года два. Потом хочу закончить так, как мне положено, — он говорил, обнажая душу, но не сетовал, просто констатировал факты, не пытался вызвать жалость. — Алекс, этот мир умирает. Нет больше смысла. Все, что мы создали, улетело в космос.  
— Но люди еще остались, еще есть надежда, — покачал головой Алекс. — Пусть новый предводитель пришел к власти, но как же города?  
— Ты все еще не понимаешь? Что ж с тобой так тяжело?  
— Скажи прямо. Что юлишь?  
— Нет, думай.  
— Сука.  
— Может быть, — хмыкнул Джей и покачнулся сильнее. — Помоги дойти в комнату и дай воды, ты обещал.  
Алекс потер ладонью лицо, устало и отчаянно. Он устал от игр, устал от навязанных ему действий, но тормозил сам себя, не желая вникать. Джей правду говорил, сволочь. Все еще ненавистный, но как-то уже разглядываемый под другим углом. Опять не свои мысли, невеяные девчонкой и странным поцелуем.  
Он помог стреноженному Джею вернуться на лежанку, наполнил кружку холодной водой, подставил под сухие губы. Зубы стучались о железные края, и Джей судорожно глотал, убивая жажду и выдыхая теплом в металл. У Алекса закручивалась другое желание, хотелось ощутить не только огрубившиеся губы, не только хлесткие слова, хотелось вспомнить всего его, понять его. Будто только теперь прорвало, нахлынуло.  
Дождавшись, пока Джей допьет воду, Алекс отставил кружку на пол, сверкнул лихо глазами, не скрывая желания. Дернул, рывком переворачивая податливое тело, выдохнул в рыжеватые волосы на шее, закрученные вихрями, и дернул штаны вниз. Одежда не поддалась, пришлось подныривать под живот, искать кнопки и молнию. Джей не сопротивлялся, сдавленно дыша и выпячивая задницу, помогая стащить брюки, тихо рыча в подушку.  
— Смазка над раковиной.  
И все, шум бухающей крови в висках заглушил все мысли, вытеснилось странное нерешительное состояние. Лубрикант, естественно, просроченный — и где только откопал? — оказался в руке через несколько секунд и пах прогорклой клубникой. Пальцы дрожали, отвинчивая колпачок, а скованный Джей манил белеющими во мраке ягодицами. Алекс не церемонился, вставил сразу два пальца, растягивая невозможно узкое, проталкиваясь глубоко и сразу попадая по точке, упиваясь тихим поскуливанием. Он старался, как мог, пытался нормально растянуть припухшее и покрасневшее от резкого вторжения отверстие, сбивался, слишком резко вгонял пальцы, слишком быстро, и Джей заерзал сильнее, пару раз дернулся — насаживаясь, а потом рывком соскочил, хлюпая влажно.  
— Давай уже, чего мнешься? — глухо и зло, будто у него не стояло, будто он не хотел.  
Молния на своих брюках взвизгнула особо громко, футболку неловко пришлось подвязать, чтобы не мешалась; обнажая голую кожу, стянуть штаны под ягодицы.  
«Ах, да, ты же не подставляешься», — подумал Алекс, ухмыляясь и резко вгоняя член в мокрую дырку. Стенки туго сдавили ствол, с трудом разрешая двигаться, но он вбивался мелкими ввинчивающимися толчками, пока бедра не толкнулись в упругие полушария. Джей вдавил свои скованные ладони ему в поджарый живот, добавляя извращенных ощущений, и он толкнулся еще, выходя почти полностью и вгоняя член обратно, хватаясь за эти связанные руки, дергая запястья.  
Тело под Алексом задвигалось с ним, отголосками от толчков, подстраиваясь и расслабляясь. Джей глухо дышал в подушку, терся лбом о ткань, и его хотелось сильнее и больше. Алекс вбивался и вбивался, не зная усталости, как запрограммированный автомат, искал нужный угол, ловил отзывы Джея: тихие всхлипы, неловкие стоны и хрипы. Но не трогал его, держался только за скованные руки. Оказалось, его хватило надолго, опомнился он лишь тогда, когда член внутри начало ритмично сжимать гладкими стенками, выжимая долгожданный оргазм. Алекс долго кончал, изливаясь глубоко внутри и подрагивая бедрами, когда с удивлением осознал, что Джей кончил раньше. Только от долбежки в анус.  
Он аккуратно вышел, выдаивая свой ствол досуха в подставленную растраханую дырку и наблюдал, как вытекает его семя. Джей под ним тихо выдохнул, сплывая бедрами на мокрый матрац, в свою же лужу спермы. Завозился неловко, сжимая ладони в кулаки, натягивая путы.  
Алекс слегка подтянул штаны, дернул, разворачивая Джея к себе лицом, покрасневшим и вспотевшим, без привычной ухмылки.  
— Теперь еблей будешь прощение вымаливать? — хрипнул Алекс, прокашлялся.  
— Скажи, что не прокатило, — насмешливо в ответ, улыбаясь только глазами.  
— Я буду драть тебя четыре года кряду, если ты так хочешь сказать «извини», — отозвался Алекс, навалился сверху, держа себя на вытянутых руках, поставленных с обеих сторон от головы Джея, прижимаясь бедрами и глядя в зеленые глаза. — Не забывайся, боюсь, что это ничего не значит. Секс ничего не меняет.  
— Что ж ты стонал, как шлюха? Раз все для тебя незначительно? — прищурился Джей, выдавливая слова, поерзал, приспосабливаясь к тяжести тела. — Развяжи или перевяжи руки, даже нос не почесать. И натяни мне штаны, девчонка еще в обморок упадет.  
— Кто бы говорил о шлюхе, — Алекс многозначительно метнулся взглядом ему в пах, намекая, о чем он говорит. — Ты можешь сбежать, потому самая неудобная поза для тебя — удобная для меня.  
— Сука, — цокнул Джей языком. — А впрочем, насрать. Делай, что хочешь.  
Алекс наблюдал, как лицо бывшего наемника схлопывается, он натягивал маску безразличия, но смотрел в ответ, глаза в глаза, внимательно сканируя. И Алекс не выдержал, опять потянулся губами к губам, желая получить то, что давали ранее. Он ждал чего угодно: больного укуса за губу, удара лбом в переносицу, да в конце-то концов, он ждал, что Джей отвернется, нагрубит, как раньше. Но тот отчего-то отвечал, лениво лаская губами и языком рот, шумно выдыхал, опуская веки, и опять возбуждался. Его член набухал под бедрами Алекса, заставляя удивленно выдохнуть в поцелуй. Он сбивал все внутренние настройки, переворачивал привычную картину наоборот. Он был настолько другой и непривычный, что от этого ломило в висках и ныли мышцы.  
— Еще? — дышал Алекс ему в рот между поцелуев, мял губами губы, взвинчивая и себя по новой. Терся уже, не стесняясь, о скользкий от предыдущей эякуляции член. Джей только выдыхал, подкидывал бедра навстречу, разводил слегка колени, так что Алекс оседал у него между ног, упираясь стояком в поджатые яйца.  
В дверь нарочно громко постучали.  
* * *  
Алекс соврал бы, если сказал, что ему не стыдно. Воспоминания заставляли густо краснеть вновь, вынуждали сосредоточеннее смотреть на дорогу, вглядываясь в песчаное ничего, скупо высвечиваемое светом фар. Тогда пришлось неловко разлепиться, второпях застёгиваться и натягивать брюки Джею, рискуя что-то себе и ему, за компанию, прищемить. Алекс, впрочем, подозревал, что стук был уже после того, как Энди их увидела. Она терпеливо мялась за дверью, дожидаясь разрешения войти. Перепачканное покрывало тоже пришлось ликвидировать, неудобно выдергивая из-под Джея и запихивая под лежанку.  
Энди сидела рядом, привычно на пассажирском переднем кресле, молчала, иногда поглядывала неловко, но не задавала вопросов, не лезла с разговорами. Джей был связан и уложен на пол транспортера, укутанный в одеяла. Алекс хотел было уложить его на полку, но та оказалась слишком узкой, и он заопасался, что бывший наемник с нее свалится. Хотя мог и не опасаться, кулаки чесались до сих пор, слишком долго он себя накручивал, так что мог и позволить уже и так порядком побитому телу покататься по салону. Казалось, и правда, секс ничего толком не изменил, отсрочил драку, выбрасывая напряжение в трах. Они и собирались — напряженно; спешно поели, не глядя друг другу в глаза, по очереди вымылись в тускло освещённой ванной. Пришлось пойти на уступки и временно связать руки Джею спереди, чтобы тому было сподручнее есть и мыться.  
Они выехали на закате, толком не отдохнув, но обещания стоило выполнять. До Оттавы оставалось около четырех часов езды. Было все-таки интересно посмотреть на выживших людей, которые не переселились в подземные города, но по обрывочным слухам, которые он слышал ранее, на поверхности человечества оставалось все меньше и меньше. Они болели, умирали от голода, убивали друг друга за припасы. Нечего уже было спасать.  
Джей молчал обо всем, уже не так трепался, как раньше, объясняя. Играл, хотел показать превосходство. А может, он, как загнанный зверь, просто ждал своей кончины и отдался Алексу как в последний раз. Псих, он и сейчас псих, с этим не поспоришь. Только в каком-то новом проявлении. От этого становилось не по себе: не знаешь, что он может выкинуть.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала лекарство Джею, — нарушил первым молчание Алекс, он говорил тихо и украдкой, поглядывая на ком из одеял, на миг оборачиваясь в салон.  
— Там есть уже, десять ампул с кислотно-желтой жидкостью. В одном из белых контейнеров, — так же тихо ответила Энди, она прикусила нижнюю губу, раздумывая, а потом повернулвась к Алексу, окидывая его взглядом. — Ты же знаешь, что выколоть нужно все десять и ему будет очень хреново эти дни. У него будет бред и ох… Алекс, ты уверен? У него почти последняя стадия… Это будет больно. Сильнее, чем у него, возможно, болит сейчас.  
Алекс задумался на секунду. Он не спрашивал о боли, видел, как Джей неловко переступает, как растерял всю свою былую прыть, но списывал все на то, что он его нехило поколотил. Ну, еще не считая того, что и в начале он и не отбивался, только неловко закрывался от ударов. Черт, почему он не рассказывал все сам.  
— В любом случае, мне нужно, чтобы он вылечился, — выдохнул Алекс. — Ты во всем виновата, я бы его уже убил и не возился.  
Он грустно хохотнул, и Энди улыбнулась ободряюще в ответ, сильнее кутаясь в свою пуховую куртку.  
— Значит, у вас было все не так уж и плохо. Я только подтолкнула.  
— Все, молчи. Иначе высажу тебя среди пустыни, — кашлянул Алекс, вглядываясь в дорогу. Энди заулыбалась сильнее, тоже смотря в лобовое стекло. Желтый песок и камни, осколки бывших домов и машин, иногда иголками вырывались из земли статуи, вышки и погребенные в пыли высокие дома.  
Город выступал из песка небольшими отстроенными домиками, их было всего пять, двухэтажные, грубо сколоченные, почти без окон, с разноцветным пластиковым сайдингом. Уже подъезжая к импровизированному поселению, Алекс заметил огромный грузовик, доверху набитый припасами, и четырех тепло одетых в черное мужчин. Они занимались погрузкой тугих тюков возле первого ближайшего к ним домика. Больше фары ничего не выхватывали, оставалось загадкой, что в соседних домах. Алекс еле успел остановиться, а Энди уже вскочила со своего места, выпрыгнула на холодный песок, закричала в ледяной воздух, выбивая изо рта словами облачки пара:  
— Ренди! Ренди, это ты?  
Алекс увидел, как от группы людей отделился один человек, сначала нахмурился, а потом широко улыбнулся и распахнул объятия. Энди нырнула к мужчине, обнимая в ответ, и что-то быстро затараторила, но уже тихо, из транспортера не расслышать. Пришлось выбраться следом, проверив перед этим Джея, который дремал в своем коконе.  
На улице мороз, лицо обжигало и Алекс удивлялся людям, которые споро забрасывали вещи в кузов, изумляясь стойкости городской девчонки. Но Энди уже, трясясь, бежала обратно к БТР, и они опять забрались внутрь.  
— Переезжают, — застучала зубами Энди, протягивая руки к печке, и Алекс увидел, что они сильно покраснели. — Еще бы день, и я бы не успела. Поделим припасы из машины, и все, ты можешь уезжать. Давай только рассвета дождемся.  
— Да, да, хорошо. Куда ты дальше? — неловко спросил Алекс, от чего-то расставаться не хотелось, привык он уже к девчонке.  
— Сначала в Монреаль, а потом в Квебек. Там больше людей, там залив еще не высох. Здесь много умерло, осталось всего около десятка человек, — она молчала, смотрела восторженно, растирая пальцами пальцы. — Ты это… Подумай, может с нами?  
Алекс вздохнул, но отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я одиночка, мне пока не хочется оседать. Не теперь. Джея на ноги поставлю, а потом определюсь, что дальше.  
— Как определишься, можешь приезжать. Только долго не думай, я могу постареть и помереть, с нынешней-то экологией, — невесело засмеялась она, осознавая всю правду шутки.  
— Хорошо.  
* * *  
На рассвете, они поделили еду и медикаменты пополам, Энди взял только один комплект одежды и одно небольшое одеяло. Запихнул все в объемный черный рюкзак, довершая сверху поклажу парой бутыльков с шампунем и зубной пастой. Джей сидел на лавке в салоне транспортера и наблюдал за их сборами, иногда хмурился, но опять молчал. Полупрозрачная плоская коробка с ярким лекарством перекочевала во внутренний карман куртки Алекса, и Джей проводил ее странным взглядом, сдвигая брови к переносице и поджимая губы. Все еще сопротивлялся, но Алекс-то его спрашивать не собирался.  
Мужчины из поселения помогли вынести коробки с консервами и лекарствами из шестиколесной машины, бережно перекладывая в свой грузовик. Энди только на минуту задержалась, вытянулась на носочках, чмокнула Алекса в щеку и побежала к своей семье. Со своей сестрой она его так и не познакомила, скрылась в колонне из трех тяжеловозов, доверху забитых людьми и багажом. Песчаная пыль скрыла их уже через несколько ярдов.  
Алекс проделал обратную дорогу к «Клубу пловцов» за три часа, вдавливая педаль газа в пол и чувствуя горечь на корне языка. Они успели скрыться в доме до полудня.  
* * *  
Джей был чрезмерно бледный и потный. Обогреватель, на заряженных солнечных батареях, потух ближе к рассвету, Алексу приходилось согревать Джея собой. Больного колотило, выбивало из одеяла, и Алекс хватал его, подтягивал к себе крепкой рукой, укладывал спиной к своей груди, держа ногой ноги.  
Алекс не дрогнул ни разу, ни когда первый раз вводил лекарство, ни на пятый день, когда Джею пришлось хуже всего. Обезболивающее он давал ему по часам, приходилось строго за этим следить, чтобы боль не переходила допустимый порог.  
По возвращении в дом Джей смирно вышел из транспортера, припаркованного в том же гараже, даже донес врученную ему коробку с жестяными банками на вытянутых и связанных спереди руках; ноги пришлось развязать, чтобы не ходить за вещами второй раз, пытаясь сразу набрать максимум необходимого. Сопротивляться он начал уже в своей комнате, бросил коробку и толкнул скованными руками в спину, ощутимо приложился ботинком по ягодице и хотел броситься бежать, но Алекс нагнал его, опережая, подножкой роняя на пол и подгребая под себя. Пришлось дважды врезать ему в скулу без особого замаха, успокаивая и отрезвляя.  
— Все, ты уже прибежал. Теперь я решаю за тебя, как когда-то ты за меня. Я получил модификации, а ты получишь лечение. Только так. Раз ты так хочешь сдохнуть, это будет мое наказание для тебя. Ты будешь жить.  
Джей молча сверлил его гневным взглядом, тяжело дышал, вздымаясь ребрами, напрягал сухие мышцы, пытаясь сбросить с себя Алекса. Но тот был сильнее, здоровее, все, как ты хотел, Джей, полностью улучшенный.  
От первого укола он дернулся, в последний раз хотел что-то изменить, но вывернуться не успел, Алекс вдавил в него дозу, прокалывая иглой кожу на бицепсе, и отшвырнул шприц. Скрестил его руки на груди и держал, с каким-то садистским наслаждением рассматривая обреченное лицо.  
Джея начало выламывать уже через час. Он получил обезболивающее и уснул тревожным сном. Первый день и ночь прошли сносно.  
Самое жесткое началось после третьего укола, Джей постоянно вскидывался в бреду, не мог нормально есть и пить. Алекс стоически выжидал его трясучку, обтирал влажным полотенцем днем и грел ночью, периодически задаваясь вопросом, так ли нужно ему это, в самом деле? Или Энди правду говорила, но подбила же маленькая дрянь на такой поступок. Сохранить жизнь бывшему наемнику. Чтобы потом что? Убить? Помиловать? Обхохочешься.  
Алексу все равно было интересно услышать о своем проебе от Джея, толковые мысли из головы, словно ветром выдуло. Придумывался только Джозеф Мэтт, заразно гогочущий и топчущийся по горе трупов. Фанатик подмял под себя почти полконтинента, забрал самые крупные подземные города Америки. В Канаде была от силы парочка подобных городов, северная Америка — пустошь. Европа недостижима. Что Мэтт имел с этих городов, кроме власти?  
Джей завозился под боком, дергая ногами и вырывая из сна. Алекс даже не понял сначала, что это реальность и на ухо ему шептал голос не тронутого умом Мэтта, а близлежащего обдолбанного лекарствами Джея. Тот горячими, потресканными губами толкнулся в ухо и жарко заговорил, цепляя пальцами тонкую футболку:  
— Лети в космос, лети, Алекс… Лети.  
— А? — Ошалело моргнул Алекс, сбрасывая с себя пелену сна. — Хорошо, когда лететь-то?  
Он уже и не надеялся на ответ, но Джей продолжил, лихорадочно трясясь и теряясь в собственном бреду.  
— Через год. Лети через год со всеми, иначе умрешь на Земле. Алекс, улетай. Быстрее…  
Джей захрипел, отцепился от Алекса, перекатился на спину, закатывая глаза и заставляя вскочить на ноги, за дозой анальгетика. Светлая жидкость в шприце перелилась в мышцу, и Джей расслабился, закрыл медленно глаза, выравнивая дыхание и снова засыпая. Алекс вздохнул с облегчением, переваривая в мозгах услышанное. Какого черта?  
Джозеф Мэтт в его воображении танцевал джигу на костях.  
* * *  
На девятый день Алекс устал, невыносимо было смотреть на такого Джея, как будто еще больше исхудавшего, бледного, с темными синяками под глазами и четче проступившей венозной сеткой на лице. Но он начал приходить в себя, все реже просыпаться ночью, меньше вскидываться и трястись. Алексу показалось это добрым знаком, он пытался утешить себя этим наблюдением. Завтра днем он сделает последний укол и будет дожидаться, пока Джей окрепнет.  
Ближе к обеду больной открыл глаза и осмысленно уставился на Алекса, без особого аппетита доедающего свои консервы с фасолью в томате. Он пялился так минуту, сухо выдыхая воздух потресканными губами.  
— Дать воды? — первым не выдержал Алекс, и Джей еле кивнул, тень от его ресниц добавляла черноты и глубины синякам под глазами.  
Кружка стукнулась о зубы, и Алекс поддерживал его под голову, чтобы не захлебнулся. Джей цедил воду мелкими глотками, уже совсем зажмурившись, и выпил почти всю емкость.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — вновь заговорил Алекс. — Будешь есть?  
Отрицательное мотание головой по подушке, замедленное и смазанное слабостью.  
— Мыться? — Не успокаивался он.  
Джей гулко сглотнул и кивнул. Ну, хоть что-то.  
До ванной его пришлось почти нести на себе, Джей путался ногами, цеплялся руками, постоянно норовил выскользнуть из хватки. Пришлось усадить его прямо в чугунную емкость, предварительно раздев. Воду они нагревали в черной металлической канистре на тридцать литров, прикрепленной к крыше, с выводом небольшой трубы через кровлю и потолок. За день она закипала, а вечером была нужной горячей температуры. Сейчас вода была приятно теплой, еще не нагревшись до обеденного времени как следует, недавно растаяв из состояния льда.  
Алекс направил тонкий шланг на подрагивающего Джея, смочил его тело, закрыл вентиль, экономя воду. Мыло оставляло на бледной коже едва заметный след, не контрастируя белой пеной. Джей размеренно дышал, подставлял слабые руки и торс под неторопливые прикосновения и молчал. Алексу уже хотелось его встряхнуть как следует, но он тормозил себя, списывал коматозное состояние на болезнь. Вот поставит он его на ноги и будет тогда выбивать все признания.  
Пена смылась быстро, сплывая хлопьями в слив. Полотенца предсказуемо плохо впитывали воду, оставляя чистое тело мокрым, и Алекс плюнул на затею с обтиранием, забросил ненужный клочок синтетики в угол. Он помог добраться Джею в комнату, старательно держа за талию и закидывая руку себе на плечо. Временно усадил его голого на стул и перестелил белье на импровизированной кровати, благо на нижнем этаже его оказалось в изобилии, целый двустворчатый шкаф.  
Алекс уложил худое тело на свежую лежанку, бережно накрыл одеялом.  
— Тебе все равно придется поесть, нужно восстанавливать силы. Так что выбирай, у меня есть супы-концентраты, можно попробовать развести кипятком. Или консервы могу открыть, но они еще сильно тяжелые будут для желудка, — Алекс уже гремел чайничком, ставя его на одинарную конфорку, питаемую от солнечной батарейки.  
Таких элементов питания у Джея обнаружилось много, он хорошо оборудовал свое жилье. Алекс находил в маленьких навесных шкафчиках, развешанных над обеденным столом, пищевые концентраты из городов, чай, сухой синтезированный белок, делая себе заметки о жизни Джея последние четыре года. Он снова его узнавал по бытовым мелочам, по количеству мыла, одежды, сменного белья и отношением к вещам. Посуды было мало, необходимые пара ложек, пара тарелок, пара чашек. Словно Джей водил к себе одного гостя или ждал когда-нибудь, что этот гость придет. Маленький чайник, маленькая кастрюлька и одна маленькая сковородка. Алекс невольно вспомнил рассказы Энди о подземных животных, которыми питались люди на поверхности, поежился и понадеялся, что никто на этой сковороде их не жарил.  
Алекс сделал вывод: Джей чистоплотный, прагматичный, практичный и аккуратный. Бывший наемник, желающий помереть от лейкемии. Точнее описания и не придумаешь.  
— Я устал, — прохрипело с лежанки, и Алекс дернулся от неожиданности.  
— Поспи, — прокашлявшись, предложил он. — Нам пока некуда спешить.  
— Нет, Алекс, ты не понял. Я устал жить, устал бороться, — все так же хрипел голос, одеяло лишь подрагивало в такт спокойному дыханию. Алекс осознал, что это самая длинная осознанная фраза Джея за все эти дни. — Зачем ты лечишь меня, когда должен был убить?  
— Я и сам задаюсь этим вопросом. Не один ты устал.  
— Но ты же зачем-то хочешь жить. Задай себе вопрос: зачем?  
— А почему — нет? Инстинктивно хочу, считай так. Я слаб, чтобы покончить с собой, слишком хочу дышать, — пожал плечами Алекс, слушая, как в чайнике начинает булькать вода. — Ты драматизируешь. Энди приглашала к себе в Квебек.  
— Ладно.  
— Что ладно? Ты поедешь со мной? Или ладно — как факт, — кипяток заварил порошковый бульон и вернулся с чайником на плитку. Алекс переступил с ноги на ногу, помешивая раствор в миске ложкой.  
Ответа он так и не дождался.  
* * *  
Через пару дней Джей мог передвигаться по комнате, все еще с трудом, покачиваясь на слабых ногах, но дойти к сортиру и обратно заряда хватало. Сейчас был уже вечер, Алекс открыл плотные шторы, запуская в комнату свет закатного солнца, и оно рисовало маленькие оранжевые квадратики на облезлом ковре.  
Мужчины расположились за столом, друг напротив друга, и пили чай. Джей хмурился, смаргивал пар, оседающий на ресницы, и отхлебывал горячее мелкими глотками. Алекс посматривал на соседа из-за чашки, мучаясь все теми же вопросами и гадая, получит ли он теперь на них ответы или еще рано спрашивать. Только на очередную колкость нарываться.  
В этот раз долго ждать не пришлось, Джей отставил кружку с остатками жидкости, сложил руки на столе и уставился внимательным взглядом на Алекса. Тот моргнул и отзеркалил позу.  
— Не додумался? — глумливо спросил Джей.  
— Сам знаешь, — пожал плечами.  
— Хочешь, расскажу все? Чтобы тебе было удивительно пиздато знать, кого спас и что потерял?  
— Давно мечтал, — несмотря на слова, прозвучало тихо и нерешительно.  
— Тогда слушай, Алекс. И вскипяти еще воды, рассказ будет долгим, — дождавшись, пока чайник станет на плитку, Джей продолжил: — В три тысячи восьмом году я был молодым курсантом полицейской академии, в своем же родном городе Торонто. Я вообще всю сознательную жизнь пробыл там, до Переселения, а потом не усидел, решил поездить, да и подвернулось дело. Но об этом позже. Как я и сказал, учился я на копа, оставалось еще года три или четыре, вроде, четыре. Врать не буду, оно и неважно. Мэтт учился в соседней академии, был зеленым ученым, только начинал понимать, что такое бионика и сингулярность.  
Слухи о Переселении начинали уже к тому времени зарождаться, и науку совмещали, преподавали общие курсы, связанные с космическим пространством и мутацией человека. Джозеф был смышлёным, умным и цепким к новым знаниям. Так уж сложилось, что познакомились мы на анонимных встречах по управлению гневом.  
Алекс слушал, затаив дыхание, боясь спугнуть неожиданную откровенность.   
Джей, раздумывая, пожевал нижнюю губу и продолжил:  
— Группа была небольшая, человек десять всего, и мы сразу сдружились. К слову сказать, гнева у меня после этих собраний не поубавилось, но медикаментозно лечиться я пока не хотел. Так мы с Джозефом почти одновременно выпустились из своих вузов: он — ученый теоретик, полный амбиций и веры в светлое будущее; я — отличный будущий коп, с выправкой, мышцами и сталью в характере.  
Мы не раз обсуждали будущее, делились мечтами и предположениями. Я стал работать в участке, на правах младшего офицера, а Мэтта приняли в научный центр. Его профессор — Найтан Васков, откуда у него такая фамилия, не знаю — был одержимым идеей мутирования человека к более выносливому виду, он пытался взломать цепочку ДНК, генномодифицируя ее. По крайней мере, мне так рассказывал Джозеф или я так понял с его слов.  
Как бы там ни было, Мэтт стал тоже подхватывать эту идею от своего профессора, они ставили эксперименты, иногда не очень легальные. По старой дружбе, я Джозефу ничего не предъявлял, не следил за ним и не выискивал улики.  
— Они уже тогда над людьми издевались? — не выдержал Алекс.  
— Конечно. Но официально это были лишь животные. В своих разработках они очень преуспели, создали наночип. Проблема заключалась в носителях этого чипа. Большинство он убивал, как я говорил тебе еще при нашей первой встрече, заменял своими нейронами нервную систему человека. Ты уже догадался, как я оказался в команде этого неуравновешенного?  
Алекс мотнул головой, Джей опять хмыкнул, теперь больше даже так, как будто ожидал от Алекса таких заключений.  
— Доливай чай.  
Он подождал, пока напиток заварится, подул на коричневеющую гладь в чашке, аккуратно отпил, шипя от кипятка. Алекс молчал, забыл даже, что у него тоже в кружке чай, ждал продолжения.  
— Так вот, — Джей вытер пот над верхней губой и продолжил. — У меня был гнев. Я был зол постоянно. Пока Мэтт с Васковым продвигались в науке, я продвигался в участке по карьерной лестнице, дослужился до сержанта. Меня не раз отправляли к психотерапевту, пытаясь уличить в неправомерных убийствах. Но психиатр был прожженный пофигист, и я всегда выходил сухим из воды, держа разрешение на работу в кулаке. До определенного момента, как ты понимаешь.  
В восемнадцатом году, когда мне стукнуло уже тридцать, а за спиной был опыт работы в шесть лет, моего психиатра поменяли на нового доктора. Это была женщина, та, которую я убил первой из следующих невинных жертв.  
Джей выдохнул, вспоминая, еще отпил чая.  
— Когда меня поймали, тем же днем, мои руки были по локоть в крови, я почти ничего не помнил от ярости. Закрутился судебный процесс, мне приписывали двадцать человек, жестоко убитых разными способами. Я резал, стрелял, рвал голыми руками. В голове у меня тогда была красная пелена, и как знать, от крови или от сбоя в мозгах. Вытащил меня, что неожиданно, Джозеф. Предложил поучаствовать, в их с Найтаном экспериментах по вживлению наночипа, клятвенно обещая, что я выживу. И не обманул, я уцелел, получил усовершенствование.  
— Ты был одним из первых?  
— Нет, я был первым, кто выжил и приспособился. До меня была прорва людей, Найтан и без Мэтта ставил свои исследования.  
— А гнев?  
— Баш на баш. Чип подавлял основную массу неконтролируемого гнева, почти питаясь им. Я не скажу точно, как это работает. Мэтт знает все химические процессы.  
— Дальше пошли эксперименты над заключенными?  
— Ты не безнадежен, — улыбнулся Джей довольно, словно открыл для себя новое. — Да, в Уичито было мелкое предприятие. Там была маленькая тюрьма, незначительный эксперимент. По всей северной Америке, в маленьких тюрьмах, чтобы не вызвать подозрение, кололи уколы с вакцинами, с наночипами. Мы подошли к самому интересному.  
— Неужели? — Алекс не удержался от ехидства. Но Джей лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой своим мыслям.  
— Охранники были обрадованы предстоящим полетом и не сдержали договоренностей с Джозефом. Пришлось ловить потенциальных солдат по всей Америке, Канаде и Мексике. Все бросились врассыпную, кто куда. Как ты понял, я сохранил с Мэттом довольно дружеские отношения и согласился ему помочь с отловом, но мы договорились держать нашу бывшую дружбу втайне от всех. Добровольцев было не так уж и много, в основном люди, как и ты, сопротивлялись своей участи. Тут, конечно, не обошлось без Джонсона, который имел свой политический интерес, полез не туда, не с теми договорился. Поползли слухи об оккультизме. Но верующие в сверхъестественное велись, и Джонсон даже немного помог, даруя мутации людям под видом способностей от дьявола. Но ты частично это знаешь.  
— Поэтому ты тогда Дэйва застрелил? Потому что он стал неинтересен Мэтту?  
— Он активно боролся за власть, люди тянулись за ним. Джозефу такое не понравилось, ведь изначально те договаривались на равное сотрудничество. Он заказал его мне, подыгрывая Дэйву, словно ловушка была для меня. Мэтт пытался к своему делу приобщить Альмундо из Гваделупы, но тот отказался.  
— Не вышло у Джонсона ничего. Альмундо, кстати, мертв.  
— Роберт подписал себе смертный приговор еще тогда, когда мы вместе с тобой были в городе. Да что уж теперь ворошить. Теперь у Мэтта есть власть, ресурсы, люди, которые за ним пойдут. — Джей почесал затылок, вернулся к чаю и замолчал на целых пять минут. Алекс от нетерпения ерзал на скрипящем стуле, боясь, что уже не услышит продолжения. Но бывший наемник собрался с мыслями.  
— Мэтт верит в то, что Земля возродится только без участия человека. Ей нужна перезагрузка, чтобы произошел естественный природный отбор, появились новые виды. Ядерное оружие запретили давно, опасаясь большой катастрофы, но Джозеф его применит. Счет остался на месяцы, зависит от того, как скоро Мэтт построит свой «Ноев ковчег» и заберет своих тварей — по паре.  
— Космический корабль? Ты серьезно? Но зачем он тогда остался, ему ничего не предъявляли, и он мог лететь со всеми. Он не был судим.  
— Да, его не поймали. Но он пожелал быть творителем и разрушителем. У него слишком большая мания величия, всегда была. Я и свободу свою выпрашивал, решил остаться на Земле, зная, что он затевает. Он мог меня вылечить, я мог продолжить его воинственный путь, а смысл? Я не хочу забирать у другой планеты жизнь, люди устроены так. По своей натуре эгоисты, исчерпать все и ничего не дать взамен. Я доставил ему пятерых последних потенциальных вояк, по-дружески торгуясь и договариваясь с другими управляющими городами, чтобы оставить все как есть и не участвовать в его планах.  
— Ты всех кого вез к Мэтту, трахал? — с языка сорвалось раньше, чем Алекс успел сдержать слова. Джей засмеялся уж больно резко, сухим смехом.  
— Придумал тоже. Не все такие красавчики, как ты, — утирая слезу с глаза и еще посмеиваясь, ответил он. — Эту сторону своего долгого путешествия я делал только с тобой, считай себя особенным.  
— Все равно не понимаю.  
— Траха? Или Мэттовского плана?  
— Уточню. Ядерное оружие где ему применять? Если он заберет своих людей, на кой черт ему Земля? Пусть оставит все как есть.  
— Он считает, что, взорвав планету, он очистит ее от паразитов — человечества, и через тысячи лет Земля сама восстановится. Извращенная философия в этой идее есть.  
— Ты поддерживаешь?  
— Конечно. Я знал, я ушел. Что еще ты хотел узнать? Добавлю, конечно, очевидное. Ты бы тоже улетел, но опять проебал свой полет к звездам. Он бы забрал тебя, ты в отличной форме, супер-солдат, выносливый и сильный.  
— Но я не согласен с ним! Не согласен, что он собирается выжечь невинных людей! — воскликнул Алекс, вскакивая на ноги, плохо контролируя эмоции. — Как ты можешь так?  
— Ты же это чудовище пригрел, теперь понимай, как хочешь, что я могу и как. Моя точка зрения — видение Мэтта, почему бы и нет. Он хорошо поработал, теперь ему решать.  
— Поэтому меня никто еще не ищет? Потому что пофиг? Не захотел лететь — сдохни.  
— А что тебя искать, у тебя чип передает сигнал. Джозеф знает, где ты. Но суть-то ты уловил. Зачем тратить силы на убийство, если итог один, — пожал плечами Джей, глядя снизу вверх и отодвигая от себя уже пустую чашку. — Ты просто не так все истолковал.  
— Тогда, во «Вранглере», ты мог нормально объяснить? Зачем кидался ненужной информацией? Врал, — начал закипать Алекс, нагнулся над столом, крепко стискивая пальцами столешницу и вглядываясь в поднятое лицо. — Зачем?! А?!  
— Чтобы ты не тешил себя надеждами, не думал, что между нами что-то возникло. Я хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидел и шел к своей цели без меня, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Надеялся, что отпустишь эту ситуацию. Я же уже был трупом, сам все решил. Но я не все предугадал, — грустно и обреченно ответил Джей, не отвечая на крик. — Ты сам спроси теперь себя, оно того стоило? Побег, лекарство, данная мне жизнь?  
— Я не знаю! — крикнул Алекс, оттолкнулся от стола, едва его не перевернув, но Джей придержал столешницу за края, не дал упасть. — Какого хрена ты теперь рассказал? Я не спорю, ждал ответов. Но почему не раньше?  
— Что сейчас, что потом. Исход определен. Нам нечего противопоставить Мэтту.  
— Но есть же еще города, в Канаде и Европе. Мы можем попросить у них помощи, отбить власть. — Алекс ерошил свои волосы пальцами, зарывался кистями, искал выход.  
— Сам подумай, доедешь ты в Европу, тебя в город даже не пустят, люди напуганы мародерами и убийствами за еду и воду. А даже если и пустят, допустим, выслушают. Поверят ли?  
— Но они должны!  
— Конечно. Собрать армию и уничтожить то, незнамо что. Проснись, Алекс, — здраво рассуждал Джей, тоже поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь за подвинувшийся стол. — Ты даже не с их континента. Они не обязаны тебе верить.  
— Тогда убьем Мэтта, — он развернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза, вытаскивая, наконец, свои руки из лохм.  
— Как? Придем к нему и убьем? — хохотнул Джей. — А его армию тоже порешим? Голыми руками, еще скажи.  
— Не все хотят там находиться.  
— Теперь все. У них есть все, Джозеф сдерживает обещания. Они теперь на хороших позициях, его люди знают, что затевается. Поверь, они полетят, — Джей уже пошатывался, вымотанный долгим разговором, еще слишком слабый, но он продолжал объяснять простые вещи, которые Алекс не хотел принимать, просто не мог. Он вспомнил Энди, ее жажду к жизни, светлую энергию и мечты. Пусть как животные, но свободные и живые. Казалось, что они найдут способ выжить, восстановить цивилизацию, климат. Да что угодно. Выживут в своих подземельях, возродятся. Все уже получалось.  
— Мы обязаны что-то предпринять. Джей, так нужно. Придумай! — прозвучало удрученно, совсем горько. — Я верю, что мы сможем.  
— Мне это не нужно. Уже не нужно, — Джей покачал головой, дрожа всем телом. — Не на того ты делаешь ставки.  
— У меня больше никого не осталось, так что заткнись и думай. Теперь твоя очередь. Я потащу тебя до конца. Сам виноват, нужно было оставить меня с теми двумя наемниками в Гейнсвилле, — зло процедил Алекс, но заметив состояние Джея, смягчился. — Давай помогу дойти до кровати.  
Он подхватил Джея под руки, медленно шагая, подвел к лежанке. Джей молча и тяжело опустился, громко выдыхая, и погрузился в сон сразу же, как накрылся одеялом. Алекс был в растерянности, мучаясь от данных ему ответов.  
* * *  
Вокруг было блаженное нечего, усыпанное миллионом звезд. Под ногами простирались спиральная галактика, круглобокие планеты и летающие по своим маршрутам космолеты. Он словно был на стекле, в самой дорогой голограмме Вселенной. Было глухо в ушах, он не слышал тарахтенья моторов и шума воздуха. Рядом, засунув ладони в карманы и внимательно рассматривая космос, стоял Джозеф Мэтт. Он словно застыл, двигая лишь зрачками и иногда дрожа веками.  
— Ничего, парень. Все когда-нибудь что-то теряют, не вини себя в их смертях, — в оглушающей тишине голос прозвучал очень громко, пугая своей зычностью. Алекс увидел, как губы Мэтта шевелятся, но сам Мэтт не поворачивался к нему. Алекс с любопытством посмотрел туда, куда вглядывался Джозеф.  
В спиральной галактике с перемычками крутились планеты, ускоряя свое вращение в разных направлениях. Третья от раскаленного солнца планета крутилась сильнее всего, закручивая вокруг себя вихри и воронки, ее желтые и синие цвета иногда мелькали белым, смешиваясь и теряясь. Миг, и на поверхности планеты начали расцветать оранжевые, с красными прожилками, цветы, поглощая собой остальной цвет. Картинка завораживала, и Мэтт хищно улыбался, сильнее сверкая глазами.  
— Сейчас, подожди, она сейчас покажет себя опять, — заверил с придыханием ученый.  
Цветы тухли, ход планеты стихал. Она начала обрастать новыми яркими красками, полностью синий перешел в плавные переходы голубого и зеленого, то тут, то там вырывались желтый, коричневый и белый. Земля заблестела, переливаясь на жарком солнце, стала в строй с остальными планетами, подхватывая их размеренное кручение.  
— Это еще не все, человечество прошло не один этап и не один раз умирало, — отозвался снова Мэтт. — Смотри.  
На орбите уже появились станции, спутники, летающие ракеты и корабли, планета опять затрепетала, меняя свой ритм. Цвета начали блекнуть и стираться, вихри вернулись. В этот раз она почернела, словно выгорела в копоть, отдавая мертвой энергией за мили. А потом огромная звезда, ранее освещающая и грея планеты, засияла сильнее, разрослась в объеме, поглощая Меркурий, Венеру, втягивая выжженный шарик Земли. Мэтт захохотал, хлопая в ладоши, веселясь, как ребенок. Он смеялся и смеялся, звучал эхом в голове. Солнце стало огромным, лизнуло пламенным языком бочину Марса и разом взорвалось, разбрасывая вокруг себя тягучую красную лаву, сбегающую прямо в космос и поглощая за собой мелкие звезды и метеориты, брызги попали и на Джозефа, ожогами сжирая его плоть. Но глаза оставались в глазницах, продолжая бешено вращаться и таращиться краснеющими белками на Алекса.  
— Вы сдохнете! Все равно сдохнете! — орал он вывалившимся языком, обожжённым булькающим горлом, превращаясь в скелет, облепленный кусками мяса.  
Алекс резко сел на кровати, сбрасывая с себя ужас и оцепенение сна. В нос забился сладковатый запах гари и гниющей плоти. Рядом завозился встревоженный Джей, тоже уселся, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте комнаты лицо соседа. Судя по мраку и холоду, была уже ночь. Прохладная ладонь на мокрой от пота футболке ощутилась неожиданно, подбрасывая тело в дрожи.  
— У тебя сердце колотится, как бешеное. Кошмар? — тихо спросил Джей.  
— Аха, — выдохнул Алекс, пытаясь утихомирить расшалившийся пульс. Он сжал рукой ладонь на своей груди, прижимая ее крепче. — Мэтт мерещился. Я все эмоционально воспринимаю. Четвертый десяток пошел, а я как мальчишка.  
— В этом твой шарм, — хохотнул Джей хриплым со сна голосом.  
— В этом моя глупость. Я столько прошел, а до сих пор верю в чушь.  
— Например?  
— Что не все потеряно, что все можно исправить, — грустно вздохнул Алекс. — Ты не слушай, я еще сплю, ересь порю. Драма получается.  
— Как скажешь.  
Алекс выпустил руку Джея, стянул мокрую футболку через спину и улегся на уже остывшую подушку, старательно укрываясь покрывалом. Джей лег рядом, перевернулся на бок и уставился глазами в глаза, судя по белеющим белкам в темноте. Невольно вспомнился недавний сон, еще толком не отпустивший.  
Не зная, как относиться к Джею Алекс положил ему на щеку ладонь, приглаживая колкую щетину, еще не густую, но порядком отросшую за пару дней. Скользнул большим пальцем по полным губам, обводя контур, и ловя кожей горячее дыхание.  
— Щекотно, — задевая палец, пробормотал Джей, но не отстранился, лишь дернул скулой слегка. — Задумал что-то?  
— Угм, — промычал тот в ответ, смелее прикасаясь.  
Джей не удержался, перекрутил Алекса на спину, улегся сверху, задирая его руки вверх. Тот лишь шумно выдохнул, но позволил, трезво решив, что сможет расправиться с бывшим наемником в любой момент, имея превосходство в силе. Голую грудь царапала ткань футболки, запястья были плотно обхвачены в кольцо пальцев, к паху бесстыже притирались твердой линией члена. Алекс зажмурился, передал управление в чужие руки.  
— Все еще тянет целоваться, девчонка? — горячим издевательским дыханием опалило губы. Не смотря на подъеб, внизу дернулось, еще больше наливаясь, стоило только вспомнить жаркий пухлый рот.  
— Дразнишь?  
Вместо ответа Джей впился губами в губы, с разбегу углубляя поцелуй, кусаясь зубами, совсем не нежничая. Будто дрался, использовал острый язык, нырял грубо в рот — словно уже трахал. Алекс хрипло застонал, не узнавая свой голос, отвечал с усердием, не уступая. От этой драки дыхание сбивалось, кислорода не хватало, пришлось разлепиться, глотнуть судорожно воздух. Джей не тормозил, скользил губами ниже, кусал жилку на шее, ключицы. Алекс подкинул бедра от острого желания, ерзал нетерпеливо под странной кусачей лаской, заводясь от этого все больше.  
— Держи руки высоко, не смей дергаться, — приказал строго Джей, отпуская и сразу ныряя вниз, стаскивая свои штаны и брюки Алекса. Он рывком заглотил член, прижимаясь языком к вене, проталкивая ствол глубоко в горло. Повело моментом, от тугих и влажных стенок, судорожно сжимающихся и вибрирующих на стонах, которые начал издавать Джей.  
От темноты болели глаза, хотелось видеть эту порнографическую картинку растянутых по стволу полных губ, но воображение не подводило, дорисовывало. Мошонку сжали в ладони, туго натягивая кожу, не болезненно, но крепко. Член поршнем ходил во рту наемника, и Алекс подтянул ноги, сгибая в коленях и разводя их шире, неосознанно подставляясь. Вспомнился четко подземный город в Гуателупе, яркие узоры на стене и отличный первый секс с мужиком. Тогда Джей не скупился на ласки, равно как и сейчас.  
— Если не перестанешь — кончу, — предупредил Алекс, поджимая пальцы на ногах, пытаясь сдержаться. Член отпустили, а в задницу ввинтился палец.  
Алекс тихо охнул, инстинктивно сжимаясь. Махом проникновение прекратилось, ухо обдало горячим:  
— Подождёшь? Я сейчас, две минуты, — затараторил сбивчиво Джей. Пришлось угукнуть, слушая, как в ванной затарахтели бутыльки.  
Алекс позы не менял, лишь потерся нетерпеливо ягодицами по матрацу. Обещание не нарушили, Джей прошелестел обратно на лежанку, нащупал в темноте острые колени, сжимая и поддерживая свое равновесие. Пальцы вернулись, прохладные и густо смазанные, пропихнулись сразу двумя, болезненно растягивая. Алекс дернулся, но от проникновения не ушел, дернул себя под коленями, раскрываясь больше. Джей опять насадился ртом на член, не полностью и не сжимая губами, как будто просто грел во рту плоть, лаская одним языком, на грани щекотки, отвлекая и продолжая разрабатывать.  
Неспешной подготовки не получилось, Алекс дернул ногой, ударяя пяткой в плечо наемнику, и тот исчез везде и разом, оставляя пустоту внутри и холодный воздух на головке. Миг, и между ног опять много и растянуто, Джей уперся одной рукой в поднятые над головой руки Алекса, второй направляя себя внутрь, вламываясь медленными толчками. Алексу казалось, что его распялили и нанизывают на кол, словно попавшегося грешника, отдаваясь болью от натяжения даже в позвоночник. Вторая рука Джея переместилась со своего члена на ствол любовника, двигая и отводя болезненные ощущения, как почувствовал, безошибочно угадывая язык тела. Постепенно Алекс привыкал, боль ушла, Джей нашел нужный угол и теперь размеренными движениями трахал, лбом уткнувшись в гладкое от пота плечо.  
Если поначалу они дрались и боролись, доказывая превосходство, то теперь секс был тягучим, словно обессиленным. Может, оно так и было, свой пыл Джей израсходовал на то, чтобы подмять под себя, теперь вколачиваясь в разработанное отверстие с неспешным ритмом. Алексу надоело, он дернул руки — освобождаясь, перекатил их так, что теперь Джей оказался снизу, а сам оседлал его бедра, глубже садясь на крупный ствол, затягивая себя в быстрый темп. Одной рукой он уперся в ходящую ходуном грудь бывшего наемника, а второй надрачивал, возвращал маетное возбуждение. Хотелось кончить и хотелось не кончать никогда, страшась будущего, оттягивать момент возвращения в реальность как можно дольше.  
Джей сбил настройку, громко выдохнул и дернулся глубоко внутри, изливаясь. Алекс зашипел:  
— Ну же, ну…  
Он сдёрнулся с подрагивающего члена и скользнул по груди Джея выше, располагая бедра напротив его лица. Джей, умница, сообразил, приоткрыл рот и лизнул мелькающую в кулаке бархатистую головку. Алекс кончил сильно, от одного дыхания и этого лижущего касания, забрызгивая щеки, веки и, кажется, лоб. Все равно в темноте ни черта видно не было, он ориентировался только по ощущениям.  
Придется мыться, синтетические полотенца в этом мире не вытирали ничего: ни сперму, ни кровь, ни пот.  
* * *  
— Пойдем к Мэтту договариваться, — решительно сказал Алекс, ставя чайник на плитку. Они уже вымылись и побрились, было утро, еще солнце только начало пригревать, смазывая холодную ночь.  
Хотелось позавтракать и продолжать маяться ничегонеделаньем, но Алекс понимал, что прошло уже достаточно времени и скоро им пора в дорогу. Осталось выбрать путь назначения. Просто в желтую пустыню не хотелось, затягивало меланхолией, домоседством на привычном месте. Он уже не так удивлялся тому, что Джей просидел в одном пристанище четыре года.  
Мышцам нужна пробежка, нужен металл, нужно действие. Несмотря на успокоившийся мозг, тело рвалось вперед, зудело кожей, просило свою модифицированную активность. До сих пор тяжело свыкнуться.  
Обида на Джея то ли затаилась в глубине души, то ли приобрела другого хозяина. Сейчас хотелось свернуть шею Мэтту. Алекс задался вопросом, а часто ли он доходил до поставленной цели?  
Космос — проебан, жизнь в городе — потрачено, физическая жизнь — скоро оборвется. Так со всем.  
— Мы с ним не договоримся, — оборвал его размышления Джей, усаживаясь за стол и рассыпая чай по кружкам. Алекс уже и забыл, о чем говорил, забравшись в размышления. — К тому же, я, как ты помнишь — не против безвозвратного апокалипсиса.  
— Как разубедить тебя?  
— Да никак. Ад уже на земле, расслабься, Мэтт принесет своеобразное очищение. Гореть будет недолго, — пожал плечами Джей, откупорил ножом консервы-бобы, похмыкал: — В городах научились качественно заготовки делать. Вкуснее, чем до Переселения.  
— Ну вот! Даже бобы тебя говорят, нужно жить!  
— Ага, если уже и бобы со мной говорят, значит, я не ошибаюсь, — хохотнул, отправляя ложкой еду в рот.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — обессиленно выдохнул Алекс, опять по кругу ведь ходили.  
— Трахаться, есть, пить и иногда выезжать на экскурсии. У нас около двух лет. Поверь, потом ты и сам не захочешь.  
— Я съезжу сам к Джозефу.  
— Убьют.  
— Тебя свяжу и предъявлю.  
— Убьют обоих, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Джей, не отрываясь от консервов.  
— Я к Энди хочу, поговорить, она ведь иногда разумные вещи говорит. С тобой вот подсказала.   
Алекс дернул плечом, сбрасывая безысходность и берясь за закипевший чайник. Вода в чашках начала окрашиваться темно-золотистым, заваривая заварку.  
— Едь.  
— Поедешь со мной.  
— Нет. Я здесь буду, мне уже ни к чему бегать. Это моя остановка, буду ждать, если захочешь вернуться к моему плану, — Джей облизал ложку, которой ел бобы, и ей же помешал жидкость в чашке. — А вот чай в этих городах — дрянь. И не чай вовсе.  
— Трава, а ты что хотел? — Алекс тоже присел за стол, взялся за свою еду. — Завтра тогда поеду, смотаюсь через Монреаль в Квебек. Не знаю, куда они уже добрались за две недели.  
— Ага, давай-давай. В Квебеке подземный город, мелкий, правда, на пару тысяч населения. — Джей хлюпнул громко горячим напитком, жмурясь от пара. — Но чтобы не ездить порожняком, спроси Ричарда Веллкона, он тебе посылку мою передаст, там припасы.  
— Ладно, расскажешь, как найти город.  
Отчего-то стало так уютно в небольшой комнате. От восходящего теплого солнца в окне, от домашнего Джея и от вроде домашней заботы. Твою ж мать, и мать Мэтта!  
* * *  
Алекс выехал следующей ночью. Так уж сложилось, что за эти четыре года его не оставляли одного. То Джей случился попутчиком, то доктора, то обреченные солдаты, а при побеге из Лос-Мочис, навязалась Энди. Одиночество, однако, не угнетало, добавляло умиротворения и долгожданной тишины для размышлений. В мозг лезли разные варианты развития событий, хотелось предпринять многое, но Алекс тормозил себя здравым смыслом, придумывая все более диковинные и странные способы выхода из ядерной ситуации.

Монреаль оказался копией Оттавы. Те же разноцветные сколоченные дома, стоящие группой, те же аккуратные наезженные колесами песчаные дороги. Но он был пуст, в отличие от своего близнеца. За семь часов в дороге солнце начало уже восходить, рассеивая непроглядную тьму серыми сумерками. Ничего и никого не найдя, он продолжил путь в сторону Квебека.  
Джей подробно описал город, указал, где находится вход под землю. Осталось отыскать Энди, задурить ей мозг информацией, которой поделился бывший наемник. Может, она предложит выход или знает, что делать.  
Люди нашлись в центре. Еще не до конца отреставрированные дома щерились отколотыми стенами, дырявыми крышами и пустыми глазницами окон. Островками мелькал свет от маленьких фонарей на солнечных батареях, выхватывая силуэты суетящихся людей, спешащих до солнцепека сделать больше работы. Алекс припарковал свой транспортер возле крайнего дома и не прогадал, фарами высвечивая светлую шевелюру, торчащую из-под черной плотной шапки.  
Энди уже заприметила подъезжающий БТР, сбросила грудой прихваченные пластиковые доски и выступила вперед, к дороге. Она широко улыбалась, растирая замерзшие в перчатках руки одну об другую. Лучи солнца боязливо вытягивали из-за горизонта свои первые лучи. Через час потеплеет.  
— Алекс! — она приветливо помахала, и он вылез из машины, спрыгнул в ее маленькие объятия. — Пойдем, я тебя познакомлю со всеми и покажу, что да как. Ты к нам надолго?  
— Я еще не знаю, разговор к тебе есть, — Алекс пошел вслед за девушкой, разглядывая уставшие лица. Здесь были и мужчины, и женщины. Немногочисленные дети, видимо, грелись в машинах, которые сгрудились на маленькой импровизированной парковке, в паре ярдов от кучки восстанавливающихся домов.  
— Идем, там последний дом уже готов и главный нашей семьи тоже там, расскажешь, — Энди лишь мельком на него взглянула, обеспокоенно сдвинув брови, но быстро зашагала вперед, таща за собой в пятый дом от дороги.  
Плотно приделанная дверь легко поддалась, и они оказались в стандартном маленьком коридорчике, а за ним прошли в небольшую уютную гостиную. Вокруг круглого стола собралось четверо мужчин, они тихо что-то обсуждали, делали пометки на планшете. В комнате кучно стояли потертые диваны, свернутые в рулоны коврики и одеяла. Запах стоял пыльный и заплесневелый одновременно, захотелось чихом разогнать эту чесотку в носу. Освещал комнату средних размеров фонарь, креативно прикрепленный к хозяйской вычурной люстре. Несмотря на скудный свет, присутствующих было хорошо видно на контрасте с улицей.  
— Знакомься, это Медведь, — Энди показала на высоченного мужика в безразмерной куртке, пышнобородого и густобрового. — Это Ренди, — мужчина низкого роста, с небольшой клочковатой щетиной, большими глазами и в теплой военной куртке, — Диего, — похож на Ренди, но повыше и полнее, — Кевин, — светловолосый, гладко бритый и с массивным подбородком, одет как Медведь.  
Энди тыкала на мужчин пальцем, и они кивали в ответ, видимо, об Алексе знали и запомнили в тот раз, когда он привез Энди в Оттаву. Она сжала его локоть от переизбытка чувств, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте.  
— Я могу поговорить с тобой наедине сначала? — спросил он, слегка нагибаясь — Энди доставала ему макушкой до плеча. Добавил, обращаясь к мужикам: — Мне очень приятно познакомиться с вами, но я бы предпочел присоединиться к вам позже.  
— Можете поговорить на втором этаже, — громогласно сказал Медведь, видимо, он был у ни за главного. Кивнул одобрительно, возвращаясь к обсуждению прерванного разговора. — Вернетесь — поговорим.  
На втором этаже был узкий коридор, тесно заставленный вещами и припасами, Алекс едва протиснулся в первую комнату через еле открывшуюся щель в дверях. Он уже столько повидал домов, что надоело разбирать их по кирпичикам памяти, которые они хранили. Каждый держался за вещи, за память в фотографиях, даже в трехтысячном году предпочитая переносить их на пластиковую бумагу, пряча за рамками. Спальни, гостиные, коридоры, кухни: одно и то же, в разных обертках. Поэтому, зайдя в крохотную спаленку с одной односпальной кроватью, окошком и стулом, он не удивился, уселся на пружинящий матрац, утопая до коленей, и приготовился рассказывать.  
Энди прикрыла дверь с тихим щелчком и расположилась напротив Алекса на белом стуле.  
— Я теряюсь, с чего бы начать, — замешкался вдруг Алекс, слова будто вылетели из головы, язык забыл, как плести фразы. — Может, с того, что Джей разговорился и рассказал, что готовит Мэтт.  
— Начни, как умеешь, — пожала плечами Энди, внимательно рассматривая и сосредоточенно слушая.  
— Хорошо.  
Алекс рассказал все так же, как ему рассказывал Джей, добавил в рассказ изначальную ложь бывшего наемника, согласие с действиями Мэтта и незнанием, как поступить самому. Энди не перебивала, теребила длинные рукава куртки и изредка чесала голову под шапкой. Волновалась, но пыталась не выдать себя. Когда Алекс закончил свой рассказ, обессиленно умолкнув, Энди завозилась на стуле, стянула шапку, глядя на желтеющее утро за окном. Волосы встали домиком на макушке, под глазами удалось разглядеть синяки, глаза поблекли.  
— Может, и к лучшему, — сказала она хриплым от долгого молчания голосом, прокашлялась. — Мы просим подземный город Квебек принять нас к себе. В нашей семье осталось всего тридцать человек. Десять женщин, пятеро детей, все остальные мужчины, двое из них сейчас больны. Город еще думает, у нас взяли кровь на анализ, сказали, что ходит эпидемия и умирают люди. Больше ничего они нам не стали объяснять, помогли едой и водой на первое время.  
Алекс вспомнил пустые, заброшенные города без следа человеческого присутствия, больше никто не хотел мародерничать. Всего шесть лет прошло после Переселения, и все потянулись в подземелья. Энди задумалась, но быстро собралась с мыслями, продолжила:  
— На поверхности мы не выживем, температура днем стремительно повышается и ночью все больше холодает. Может, тебе это сложнее прочувствовать, но у нас все уже катастрофически.  
— Сколько вам сказали ждать? — спросил Алекс, убеждаясь в словах Джея и страшась его правоты.  
— Мы не знаем. Может, день, может, неделю. Может быть, нас вообще не пустят, если обнаружат заразу. Вряд ли управляющие Квебеком захотят поставить под угрозу своих жителей.  
— Я туда еду, могу спросить.  
— Спроси. Если что-то выяснишь, информация может быть полезной. Мы можем успеть переехать до следующего города, — Энди опустила взгляд на потертый, в маленьких дырах, ковролин. Подозрительно зашмыгала носом. — Я потеряла смысл жизни, сейчас я понимаю Джея. Уже нечего спасать, некому молиться.  
— Ну что ты расклеилась, — Алекс придвинулся к краю кровати, беря ее за маленькие ладони и вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо. — Может, все-таки вас пустят, и у тебя будет жизнь.  
Было горько за нее, в свои семнадцать Алекс гулял и расслаблялся, а Энди запомнила уже только Переселение и войны. Она вскинулась, взбираясь на колени к Алексу, обнимая его отчаянной хваткой за плечи, не сдерживая больше судорожных рыданий, заглушаемых лишь кожей куртки.  
— Тише, тише, — приговаривал Алекс, гладя рукой длинные спутанные волосы, прижимая хрупкое тело в ответ.  
Они сидели так долго, пока слезы у Энди не закончились, а грудь перестала вздыматься от сухих рыданий. Она выпуталась из объятий, упала спиной на кровать и сказала, глядя в потресканный потолок с розовой облезлой люстрой.  
— Я так долго мечтала, что воссоединюсь со своими родными, уйду от гнета завоевавших нас солдат. Мне казалось, вот еще капля, еще чуть-чуть, и я схвачу удачу за хвост. Но она и тут отвернулась от меня, везде подвох, — Алекс рассматривал девичье лицо с припухшими веками и потрескавшимися губами, сидя вполоборота. Он ее понимал. Он и сам многое упустил, так и не обретя. — Ты знаешь, что самое странное?  
Алекс мотнул головой, не сказав ни слова.  
— Я берегла себя для единственного мужчины, вымышленного и эфемерного, — хохотнула Энди, встречаясь глазами с Алексом. — Я обречена сдохнуть девственницей, даже не зная, что могла получить.  
Алекс по-прежнему молчал. Ее признание казалось ему неуместным и диким, он внутренне не был готов исполнить его. Все еще надеялся, что она ни на что такое не намекает. Но Энди выдохнула, словно перед прыжком в воду, спружинила с матраца, становясь на колени перед Алексом, немного подвинулась вперед, горячо выдыхая ему в ухо:  
— Я видела вас вдвоем с Джеем, ты же знал об этом. Не разочаровывай меня, скажи, что тебя привлекают и девушки, — ее маленькие руки схватились за его широкие плечи, поворачивая к себе лицом полностью, пытливо вглядываясь в темные глаза. Как же неловко, странно и нелепо, Алекс сомневался.  
— Я не могу быть твоим первым, — обхватывая ее лицо ладонями, прошептал он. — Это слишком. Не может же у тебя никого не быть, чтобы обратиться с таким вопросом. Кого-то помладше хотя бы.  
— Я к тебе обращаюсь, вояка, — скрипя пальцами по черной коже одежды, выдохнула она, поддаваясь в ладонях, скользя вперед и касаясь сухими губами губ Алекса. Он зажмурился, боясь ошибиться. Она же совсем девочка, не так, не здесь, не с ним.  
Он отлепил ее от себя, перемещая ладони на плечи, уставился ошалевшими глазами.  
— Прости, прости меня. Но ты достойна лучшего. Я уже и забыл, что такое женщина, хрупкое и нежное создание. Я груб. Я…. Боже, Энди. Я не тот. Извини, пожалуйста, — он прижал ее голову к своей груди, пытаясь не сдавить слишком сильно и в то же время донести ей свою мысль тактильно. Энди громко выдохнула и гулко сглотнула, но когда Алекс отпустил ее и снова посмотрел в лицо, она уже была спокойна.  
* * *  
Неловкая ситуация всколыхнула Алекса, он нашел еще один повод для самобичевания и весь час дороги к подземному городу крутил в голове их разговор. Энди согласна с Джеем, наемник согласен с Мэттом, кому не насрать на эту планету, кроме Алекса? Может, городам под землей, где все налажено, где уже установился цивилизованный социум?  
Верхушка католической церкви торчала из-под песка золотистым куполом, его вершину венчал крест. За этой картинкой открывалось поле солнечных батарей, поставленных не как в Мексике, треугольниками, а плитами на толстых колоннах. Издалека они напоминали блестящие столы для великанов, с массивными ножками-бревнами.  
Алекс аккуратно прошелестел колесами по узкой дороге между батареями к выглядывающему из песка, входу в Квебек. Ворота вяло приоткрылись, как пасть чудного зверя, затягивая БТР в широкий каменный холл. Ему навстречу вышла привычная охрана в черном с автоматами, всего четверо, а с ними пожилой мужчина в непривычном и вроде деловом костюме. Светло-серая ткань одежды прекрасно подчеркивала голубые цепкие глаза, дополняла образ к черным аккуратным ботинкам. Он был гладко выбритым, с маленьким крысиным хвостом седых волос и чуть выше крохотной Энди.  
— Слухами Земля полнится, — басом сказал мужчина совсем неподходящим голосом для его внешности маленького мужичка. — Мне передали наши разведчики, что вы приехали на рассвете в центр. Алекс, посмею предположить? Мне Джей говорил, что вы заберете посылку вместо него.  
— Когда он успел только? — удивился Алекс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на твердом бетоне.  
— Это проницательный человек, он заметил эту деталь, когда был здесь последний раз. Уже около полугода прошло, — мужчина дал знак одному из своих охранников. — Сейчас мои люди вам вынесут ящики. Пустить вас в город мы пока не сможем, у нас карантин, в связи с больными переселенцами.  
— Что за болезнь? — полюбопытствовал Алекс, наблюдая, как пара крепких мужчин сносят к его транспортеру объемные пластиковые контейнеры.  
— Нами пока не установлено, но мы ищем разгадку и заодно лекарство. Известно лишь то, что передается она через слюну, кровь и пот. Так что заражёнными могут быть в семьях, пользуясь одними общими предметами.  
— Вы пустите переселенцев? — гора коробок достигла шести штук, но Алекс замер, дожидаясь ответа.  
— Увы, нет, — потряс седой головой мужичок, готовясь уже обратно в город, задержался на пару секунд, оборачиваясь. — Мы не успеем, даже если бы и хотели, на исследования могут уйти месяцы, а стремительные смерти… К тому же, скорее всего, они все инфицированы и им осталось от силы недель восемь.  
— Нет даже шанса?  
— Вы модифицированный? — вдруг спросил мужчина, отслеживая реакцию. Алекс кивнул. — Тогда вам ничего не угрожает. Джозеф Мэтт гениальный человек, создал подавление буквально всех зараз и воздействий. Всего доброго, Алекс.  
— Этот гений убьет нашу планету ядерными ракетами, — не выдержал Алекс, выкрикнул, сжимая кулаки. — Прославляйте, что уже тут. Гений, но убийца.  
— Это уже не новость, Алекс. Передавайте привет Джею.  
Мужчина отвернулся и стремительно начал спускаться к входу в город, но охрана осталась стоять на месте. Алекс решительно поскладывал ящики на пол в салон транспортера, завел мотор и вывел БТР задним ходом и обратной дорогой.  
Как он и предполагал, что заговор состоялся перед его носом, совершенно им не замеченный.  
* * *  
Алекс вернулся в Торонто за два часа до рассвета. Ящики в кабине заняли все пространство и шорохом терлись друг о друга, но к счастью, не скатывались и не падали. Он не делал остановку в центре Квебека, малодушно посчитав не делиться сомнительной информацией, полученной от мужика в подземном городе. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, может, Энди не будут мучить кошмары, и она проживет остаток жизни, не озираясь.  
Транспортер, как недостающий пазл, занял место в гараже. В доме Джей не обнаружился, но его следы пребывания были заметны, вряд ли он покинул насиженное место. Чайник еще отдавал теплом, на столе торчали немытые чашки, а лежанка была по-спортивному убрана выглаженным в линию одеялом.  
Наемник нашелся в нескольких ярдах от клуба, он рыл лопатой рыхлый песок и усердно пыхтел. На нем не было куртки, лишь водолазка и брюки, заправленные в высокие ботинки, чтобы пыль не засыпалась внутрь. Он заговорил, когда Алекс подошел к нему на расстояние пары шагов.  
— Приходил от Мэтта посланник, сказал, место на корабле есть. Даже два, — Джей сплюнул в сторону белеющей на песке простыни. На светлой поверхности цветами распускались темные пятна, проступал контур завернутого в ткань тела. — Я ответил отказом.  
— Даже не дожидаясь моего согласия? — без особой заинтересованности ответил Алекс, разглядывая величину могилы.  
— А что его ждать, если хочешь — лети. Место еще есть. Сложно было сдержаться, хамом оказался этот солдат, пришлось проучить, — нога толстой подошвой ритмично нажимала на лопату, выбрасывая брызгами песок из не сильно глубокой, зато широкой ямы. — Поговорил с Энди?  
— Угу.  
— Не расскажешь? — не прерываясь, полюбопытствовал Джей, но тут же сам себе ответил: — Впрочем, пофиг. Я думаю, ты бы не вернулся, окажись все гладко.  
— Мужик в Квебеке, тот, от которого ящики, не удивился моему приезду. Сказал, ты предсказал мое появление, — Алекс неосознанно зарывался носками ботинок в песок, прятал руки в карманах куртки, игнорируя расспросы об Энди. — Откуда ты знал?  
— Я не знал. Я предположил, потому что начались нападение на города, и представилась возможность удрать. Или тогда, или никогда, — пожал плечом Джей, хмыкнув. — По другому сценарию ты бы улетел.  
— Улетел бы, — эхом повторил Алекс, откапывая свои зарытые подошвы. — Закончишь, помоги разгрузить свое барахло.  
— Мне еще долго, не хочу, чтобы ветром откопало тело.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно выпить, день как раз для последней бутылки текилы, — не в тему сказал Алекс, поглядывая сквозь предрассветные сумерки на бывшего наемника, тот лишь кивнул очередной раз, вонзая лопату в землю.  
* * *  
Джей был чумным и ужасно пьяным, он скакал на члене Алекса, пружиня на одних коленях, сжимая правой рукой под головкой свой ствол. Его волосы торчали отросшими вихрями, взгляд постоянно плыл, и он нанизывался, глубоко, тесно сжимаясь. Алекс не мог кончить, пьяное тело предавало, в голове роились ненужные мысли. Он помогал Джею, поддерживал за бедра, приподымая над собой и встречая его толчки. Они молчали, лишь сбитое дыхание, тихие выдохи и влажные шлепки звучали в комнате.  
— Не могу, слезь, — на очередном толчке прошептал Алекс и Джей послушался, видно, тоже было не в удовольствие. Дурман от текилы должен развеяться максимум через пару часов, разгоняемый гениальным модифицированным организмом. Наемник лег на спину, все так же не отнимая руку от стояка, сказал прямо в потолок, не мигая.  
— Ты знаешь, ведь время не имеет значения, место тоже не важно. Что-то значит лишь событие, а мы только пыль в огромной Вселенной.  
Алекс вяло моргнул, пытаясь поймать нить разговора сквозь пьяный угар. Но важное ускользало, оставляло лишь шевеление губ в теплом свете, пробивающимся через плотные занавески.  
— Я подумаю об этом завтра, — сказал он, почесывая живот. — А сейчас, пожалуй, посплю.  
В ответ ему уже доносилось ровное, сонное дыхание.  
* * *  
Горело долго. Джей ошибся здесь с предсказаниями. Каким-то образом Земля замолчала, когда светлой стрелой в ярком небе улетел космолет. Затих ветер, прекратил трещать ставнями дом, шелестеть песок. Алекс видел ядерный дождь из ракет, поверхность расцвела туманными грибами, еще далекими от них.  
Прошло два года и один месяц, прежде чем свершилось то, от чего бежал Алекс, то, с чем он смирился. Энди умерла полтора года назад, похороненная со своей семьей, песчаной бурей в пустыне. Они пару раз проезжали вытоптанное под лагерь место, которое со временем превратилось в курган. Квебек — подземный город — заразился эпидемией, несмотря на осторожность. Обреченность читалась в каждом человеке.  
Сегодня на крыльце было удобно, солнце жарило привычно, не добавляло ожогов на тело. Джей улыбался ядерным грибам, Алексу и всему миру одновременно. Под ягодицами скрипел нанопластик крыльца, а плечо давно уже не наемника подпирало спину.  
Алекс пытался угадать количество взрывов, но постоянно сбивался, начинал пересчитывать боеголовки в небе, пока Земля, наконец, зарокотала и перешла в вибрацию.  
Взрывная волна оказалась спасением.  
* * *  
«Покайтесь грешники, ибо четыре тысячи первый год уже близко и катастрофы не миновать!..» — распиналась плоская голограмма блондинистого мужика на белой стене. Алекс сел на кровати, ощущая теплое солнце на своем лице, мягким светом затапливающее комнату. Джей храпел рядом, привычно сложив ладони под щеку. Услышав шевеление, он приоткрыл веки и легко улыбнулся.  
— А ты еще сомневался, время — относительно и циклично, — потянулся он.  
Алекс улыбнулся в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл "Ненависть", из серии чувства, можно считать отсылкой к персонажу Джею.


End file.
